Kyoukai no Koi
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Chapter 7 updated! Perbatasan dan perpisahan bukanlah halangan untuk melupakan sesuatu. Sebesar apapun usaha keduanya untuk melupakan satu sama lain, sebesar apapun keduanya berusaha menutup masa lalu, namun itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan saat keduanya bertemu kembali, apa yang harus dilakukan? Akankah mereka melawan semua yang memisahkan mereka? AkashixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..

Meskipun kita berdua dipaksa untuk berpisah..

Meskipun jarak triliunan kilometer memisahkan kita..

Meskipun bertahun-tahun kujalani semua tanpamu..

Perasaanku, tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun..

Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun….

.

.

.

.

**Kyoukai no Koi**

Kuroko no Basuke Charas full owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Real Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort, Family

Akashi Seijuurou x OC

Plot : Present – Flashback – Present

Warning : Not like the original story, Incest/Twincest, a loooot of OC

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

Suara tamparan yang sangat keras terdengar dari ruangan itu..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Seijuurou. Tamparan yang sangat keras hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

Seijuurou tidak merintih kesakitan. Dia hanya memandang sang pelaku dengan sangat marah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Apa kalian pantas berpelukan dan berciuman seperti itu?!"

Sojirou terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Yukina yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa diam dan menangis. Butler dan maid di rumah itu hanya bisa berbisik-bisik apa yang terjadi dan merasa kasihan dengan si kembar di rumah itu.

"Kau juga Sena! Kenapa membiarkan Seijuurou melakukannya?! Benar-benar.."

Sojirou sudah bersiap akan menampar putrinya kini. Sena pun memejamkan matanya dan pasrah menunggu wajahnya merasakan sakit akibat tamparan yang akan dilakukan oleh Otou-san.

"JANGAN SAKITI SENA!"

.

.

.

.

**Paris, France **

.

.

.

Sena membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terkejut dengan mimpi buruk yang menghiasi tidurnya barusan. Setelah menyadari apa yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah mimpi, Sena pun menghela nafas setelah itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Berharap kali ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak aka nada lagi gangguan yang namanya mimpi buruk.

Tetapi…

**KRING**

Gangguan lain pun datang. Dengan malas Sena mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Baru saja dia akan kembali tidur tetapi gangguan sudah datang lagi. Dengan setengah terpejam Sena mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja sebelah ranjangngnya. Setelah mengangkat telepon, Sena berencana untuk segera lanjut tidur.

"Yaaa...?"

"Ah! Sena! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Okaa...san? Ada apa? Ini sudah malam.." Sena mulai mengucek matanya dan duduk setelah mendengar jika ibundanya yang menelponnya.

"Eh? Maaf Okaa-san membangunkanmu ya?.. Okaa-san lupa perbedaan waktu kita.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ngg.. Ada apa, Okaa-san?"

"Begini.. Otou-san mengatakan sebaiknya kau kembali ke Jepang.. Kami sudah menyiapkan tiketmu, jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap dan besok segera pulang!"

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, Okaa-san! Kenapa.."

"Penjelasannya besok saat kau pulang! Baiklah, sampai bertemu sayang.."

**PIP.**

Sena menghela nafas setelah menerima telepon dari ibunya. Benar-benar sebuah pemberitahuan yang mengejutkan. Dan terima kasih atas hal itu, kini rasa mengantuknya hilang entah kemana.

"Jepang.. Huhhh.."

Kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang dipiguranya dalam frame kecil. Lalu tersenyum kecil sambil memandangnya.

Tersenyum sendu..

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan**

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk membuat Seijuurou terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak terlalu nyenyak. Ingin rasanya dia menutup mata lagi untuk tidur kembali, namun mimpi buruknya barusan membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Bukannya dia takut dengan mimpi buruk berisi hantu atau semacamnya, namun mimpinya barusan benar-benar mimpi yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Akhirnya Seijuurou berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan sebuah meja. Melihat foto yang dimasukkannya pada bingkai spesial, dan tersenyum saat melihatnya. Terus memandang foto itu dengan cukup lama sampa dirinya puas memandangnya.

"Jadi sudah saatnya ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sena duduk di sebuah kursi tempat penumpang menunggu pesawat mereka akan datang. Ditemani dengan koper kecil berwarna coklat yang baru saja dia siapkan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sebelum pergi ke bandara. Okaa-sannya memberitahunya terlalu mendadak. Bahkan tiket pesawat dikirimkan ke apartmentnya saat subuh. Membuat Sena hanya membawa barang yang amat sedikit saat kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin dia harus membeli beberapa barang nantinya setelah pulang ke rumahnya. Barang yang dibawanya sangatlah tidak lengkap untuk ukuran orang yang sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk sejenak.

Sena menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lagi. Seharusnya salah satu asisten di rumahnya sudah menjemputnya. Tetapi hingga dua puluh menit menunggu, tidak ada yang menjemput Sena. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya pun sudah mulai pergi. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Okaa-sannya.

"Menunggu lama, Sena?"

"Eh?"

Sena mendengar suara pria dewasa yang agak cempreng dan berat.

Suara ini..

Dia sempat mengingatnya..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Suara yang sangat dia rindukan..

Sebuah pelukan singkat mendarat di tubuhnya dari belakang. Tetapi pria itu sempat memeluknya dengan sangat erat walaupun dalam waktu singkat. Sena dapat merasakan kehangatan didalam pelukannya. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya.. Sena mengingat dengan jelas aroma wangi dan maskulin milik siapa ini..

Tidak berubah sedikitpun..

"Ayo kita pulang, Sena!"

"Sei...juurou?"

Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Okaerinasai.."

Sena yang terkejut masih belum dapat berkata apapun. Dia hanya bingung. Apa ini adalah kenyataan? Apa yang menjemputnya di bandara benar-benar Seijuurou?

Benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou?

"Ini aku. Apa kau sudah melupakan aku?"

Kembali dengan seringaian khas nya pria itu menjawabnya, seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sena. Yang kemudian digantikan oleh senyuman dan tatapan lembut penuh kerinduan sambil menatap wajahnya.

Benar-benar tidak berubah sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

Tetapi.. Kenapa pemuda ini diperbolehkan untuk menjemputnya?

Bukankah.. Sejak delapan tahun lalu..

"Jangan bengong terus!"

Seijuurou mengambil koper yang dibawa oleh Sena, kemudian menariknya. Dan refleks Sena pun mengikutinya.

"Seijuurou.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa.. Kau menjemputku disini?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau salah satu butler kita menjemputmu, dan tidak mengetahui dirimu yang sekarang telah mengubah warna rambut serta mengkritingnya.."

Sena langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Seijuurou benar. Dan lebih dari itu, dia memperhatikannya? Memperhatikan perubahan yang dilakukan atas dirinya?

"Be-benar..."

Setengah dirinya masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. Dan setengahnya.. Dia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya jika Sena merasa sangat bahagia.. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Walau dia juga merasa ingin menghindari hal-hal seperti ini. Sena tidak ingin kembali tenggelam pada masa lalunya.

Dan yang paling ditakutkannya, Seijuurou bisa mendapat masalah dari 'orang itu' karena menjemputnya.

Akhirnya Sena masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Seijuurou. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya menikmati Tokyo yang tidak berubah jauh dari delapan tahun lalu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan sepi dan agak mirip dengan hutan, sampai munculah mansion mewah keluarga Akashi.

"Tadaima.."

Sena menjadi sedikit terkesan dan bernostalgia didepan rumahnya sendiri. Sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan luas yang tetap sama seperti delapan tahun lalu, walaupun terdapat beberapa perubahan pada taman mereka.

"Ayo masuk.."

Seijuurou langsung menggandeng tangan Sena dan menariknya.

"Se-Seijuurou!"

Sena ingin melepasnya, tetapi tangan seorang pria memang lebih kuat. Seijuurou terus menggandengnya sampai kedalam rumah dan tidak melepasnya. Sena pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dan berharap 'orang itu' tidak akan melihatnya.

"Sena! Okaeri..."

Ibu mereka, Yukina, menyambut kedatangan Sena dengan gembira. Tetapi langsung terdiam ketika melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Tatapannya seketika berubah ketika melihat tangan Seijuurou yang menggandeng erat tangan Sena.

"Seijuurou? Apa kau yang menjemput Sena?"

"Benar.."

Yang ditakutkan Sena terjadi. Walau kali ini hanya ibu mereka yang melihat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Seijuurou?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk menjemput Sena."

Wajah ibu mereka pun berubah. Kini terlihat senyumannya dipaksakan. Sena merasa sedikit bersalah atas perbuatannya, walau sebenarnya itu perbuatan Seijuurou. Dan akhirnya kali ini Sena berhasil melepas tangannya dengan paksa. Meninggalkan Seijuurou dan berjalan kearah ibunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Okaa-san."

Berusaha mengalihkan pemikiran ibunya dari kejadian tadi, Sena pun memeluknya. Berkat hal itu, Ibu mereka juga turut memeluknya dan kembali menampilkan senyumannya seperti biasa. Meski mungkin dia tidak melupakan begitu saja kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung tadi.

"Ara.. Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Dan.. Mengkritingnya?"

Sena mengangguk. "Aku ingin mencari suasana baru.." Setelahnya, Sena pun mengambil koper dari tangan Seijuurou.

Senyuman tulus dan lembut terukir di bibir Seijuurou. Terus tersenyum sambil memandang Sena dengan penuh kerinduan dan juga kelegaan. Membuat Yukina cukup terkejut.

Inilah yang pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun putranya kembali menampilkan senyum seperti itu.

"Aku akan meletakkan ini di kamarku dulu.."

Sena berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan menyusuri koridor sambil membawa kopernya itu sendirian. Dia masih mengingat jelas letak kamarnya.

Tepatnya, kamarnya dan Seijuurou.

Beberapa maid dan butler menyapa hangat kedatangan Sena. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat senang saat melihat Sena dan memeluknya. Mereka sudah ikut merawat Sena sejak kecil. Sena selalu bersikap baik pada mereka tanpa membeda-bedakan. Rasa kehilangan sempat menghantui mereka selama delapan tahun terakhir karena kepergian Sena.

Ketika berhenti didepan kamarnya, dengan cepat Sena langsung membukanya.

Dekorasinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Kertas dinding serta beberapa lukisan yang menghias kamar itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Bahkan masih terdapat dua buah ranjang seperti delapan tahun lalu, saat dia meninggalkan kamar itu. Pajangan beberapa figure animenya juga masih tersusun rapi di sebuah lemari kaca.

Memang masih terdapat kesamaan kamar itu dengan delapan tahun lalu. Namun sudah tidak ada lagi vas yang menghiasi kamar itu. Bahkan meja rias disana telah diganti dengan yang baru. Dan Sena sangat mengerti mengapa kedua hal itu terjadi.

Mendadak Sena merasa ingin menangis melihat semua ini. Memang dia bahagia bisa kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

Tapi juga mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu lagi.

.

**.**

**.**

Dipicu emosi yang sangat besar, ayah mereka memecahkan vas besar di kamar kedua anaknya itu. Bahkan hendak mengambil sesuatu untuk menghajar putranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kurang ajar itu. Tidak lupa menampar putrinya dan hendak memarahinya habis-habisan. Tidak memperdulikan banyaknya air mata yang keluar dari mata Sena serta Yukina. Kaca meja rias juga pecah menjadi pelampiasannya yang merasa depresi telah gagal mendidik kedua anaknya. Emosinya semakin membara saat melihat Seijuurou yang duduk dan memeluk Sena. Memeluknya erat, mengelus kepala dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kursi meja belajar diambilnya. Entah ingin menghajar Seijuurou, Sena, atau keduanya.

"Cukup, suamiku! Mereka anak-anakmu!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yukina menahan lengan suaminya. Menariknya hingga akhirnya suaminya menurunkan kursi itu.

"Justru karena mereka anak-anakku, Yukina! Justru-"

.

.

.

"Ini milikmu sekarang."

"Eh?"

Sena langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Panggilan Seijuurou membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya sendiri. Tanpa Sena sadari, kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali terputar di otaknya barusan setelah melihat kondisi kamarnya ini. Untung saja air mata yang hampir keluar itu masih sanggup ditahannya. Sena tidak ingin menangis didepan Seijuurou.

"Si pak tua itu menyuruhku pindah kamar.. Beberapa hari sebelum kepulanganmu.."

Wajah Seijuurou terlihat sebal setelah mengucapkan itu. Sena hanya tersenyum miris kemudian kembali memasukinya. Dia sangat mengerti siapa 'pak tua' yang dimaksud Seijuurou. Mungkin jika orang itu mendengarnya, dia akan memberi Seijuurou pelajaran.

"Tidak banyak perubahan.."

"Tentu saja. Aku terus menjaganya selama ini.. Bagaimanapun juga, kita dulu tidur bersama disini."

"Jangan mengatakan seenaknya, Seijuurou. Kalau orang lain mendengarnya, bisa-bisa salah paham"

"Biarkan saja.."

Seijuurou masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lamanya. Kembali memori Sena terputar kembali saat-saat Seijuurou membaringkan dirinya disana. Saat Seijuurou membaringkan tubuhnya setekah baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena terlalu lelah, dan juga saat-saat Seijuurou membaringkan tubuhnya disana sambil membaca buku delapan tahun lalu. Mereka berdua berbagi kamar saat itu, sehingga Sena yakin Seijuurou tidak menyembunyikan apapun dalam kamarnya.

Namun Sena menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ini bukan saatnya untuk kembali bernostalgia disini.

"Seijuurou! Kau kan sudah pindah kamar!"

"Hanya sebentar.."

"Tapi.. Nanti.."

"Pak tua itu tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam.."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sena cukup lega. Tetapi juga menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi? Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pelukan dari belakang mendarat di tubuh Sena untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Senyum tulus dari Seijuurou yang selama ini tidak ditunjukkannya setelah delapan tahun, kini tertampang kembali di wajah tampannya. Mungkin Sena harus bersyukur jika mengetahui kalau dirinyalah yang membawa senyuman itu kembali.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi di bandara.."

"Benar. Dan aku memang sangat merindukanmu.. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah.."

"Kita tidak boleh begini, Seijuurou.."

"Lalu bolehnya apa?"

"Seijuurou.. Jangan begitu.."

Sena berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou. Tetapi semakin dia berusaha melepasnya, maka pelukan Seijuurou semakin erat.

"Kau dulu tidak memanggilku begitu.."

"Kita sudah dewasa, Seijuurou.."

Sena pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou. Dia membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah Seijuurou. Dan langsung membesarkan matanya kaget saat memandang wajah tampan saudaranya itu.

"Matamu.. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Tanpa sadar Sena menyentuh wajah mulus milik Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou pun menyambutnya dengan menyentuh tangan hangat yang sedang berada di wajahnya itu. Seijuurou benar-benar merindukan tangan kecil nan lembut yang selalu menyentuh wajahnya dulu.

Sena terus memandang dan terheran-heran dengan mata Seijuurou yang kini menjadi heterokrom. Dia baru menyadarinya karena sejak tadi terus menghindari untuk bertatap mata dengan Seijuurou. Sena masih mengingat jelas jika dulu kedua warna mata Seijuurou adalah merah, sama dengan rambutnya. Namun sekarang, salah satu iris mata Seijuurou telah berubah warna menjadi seperti mata Sena.

"Ini terjadi setelah kau meninggalkanku.."

Kembali membawa Sena dalam dekapannya.

Sena tidak bisa melawan kali ini. Pelukan Seijuurou terlalu erat walaupun tidak sampai membuatnya sesak.

"Ke..napa?"

"Saat itu pikiranku kacau. Ditambah dua anggota dari Kiseki no Sedai mulai berubah. Akhirnya aku dengan Atsushi bertanding one on one. Disaat-saat terakhir aku hampir kalah, inilah yang terjadi.."

"Eh?"

"Akashi Seijuurou langsung menjadi orang lain. Tepat delapan tahun yang lalu."

Delapan tahun yang lalu…

Kalimat yang selalu sukses membuat Sena membeku dan terasa seperti disambar petir.

Jadi maksudnya..

"Sei…"

Sena hanya memandang wajah Seijuurou cukup lama tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dia mengerti, jika Seijuurou sempat memiliki dua kepribadian didalamnya. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan Seijuurou.. Tetapi.. Apakah..

"Tenang saja. Sekarang aku hanya satu. Hanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang normal.."

Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Seperti delapan tahun lalu.."

Kenangan tentang delapan tahun lalu kembali berputar lagi dalam otak Sena. Saat-saat yang menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua, saat semuanya benar-benar hancur. Dan kini, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sena membenamkan kepalanya didada Seijuurou, dan membasahinya dengan tangisannya. Kemudian mencengkram erat lengan Seijuurou.

"Sei..."

"Ya, Sena.. Aku disini.."

Seijuurou kembali mempererat pelukannya setelah mendengar saudara kembarnya kembali memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya dulu. Terus mengucapkan namanya. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta. Berusaha menenangkannya setelah Sena mengingat kejadian delapan tahun lalu..

Apakah.. Mereka akan kembali terperangkap dengan kejadian seperti delapan tahun lalu?

Mengulang kembali kisah mereka dulu?

Walaupun waktu yang diberikan pada mereka sepertinya hanya sebentar saja untuk bertemu?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Ini adalah hasil fic incest saya lainnya yg menistakan Seijuurou yg sudah dipendam sejak taun lalu ;;_;; Kalo ada yang pernah merasa baca doujinshinya di deviantart/tumblr, crita ini memang prnh dibuat doujinnya stahun lalu sm tmn saya dlm bahasa inggris. Nama tokoh, crita, smp Dialognya pun sama, cm skg doujinnya sudah ditiadakan :'D dan akhirny crita ini br sy publish skarang ;_;

Saya mngucapkan trima kasih kalau ada yang bersedia membaca cerita ini ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 2**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, A LOOOOOOT OF OCs and etc.**

**Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sena sudah pulang bukan?"

"Tentu. Kurasa dia masih di kamarnya.."

Pria separuh baya bernama Sojirou itu berdehem pelan. Suasana makan malam di ruang makan keluarga Akashi saat itu cukup damai. Berbagai macam makanan enak tersedia lengkap di meja makan hingga dessert. Namun terdapat satu kursi yang kosong padahal makanan sudah tersedia lengkap diatas meja.

"Kenapa dia tidak kunjung kemari? Makan malam sudah siap semuanya.."

"Biar aku memanggilnya.."

Yukina hendak berdiri, sebelum dihentikan oleh Seijuurou. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kearah ibunya sejenak sambil menghentikan beliau untuk berjalan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat ibunya hanya bisa berdiam setelah melihat senyuman anaknya yang kembali tertampang di wajahnya hari ini.

"Aku saja.."

"Seijuurou! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Nanami sedang disini!"

Gadis cantik yang baru saja disebut namanya oleh Sojirou menoleh sebentar. Kemudian ikut melirik Seijuurou yang berdiri untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

"Apa salah.. Aku memanggil kakakku sendiri untuk makan malam?"

Seijuurou menatap ayahnya tajam. Tatapan penuh emosi dan kebencian. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama Seijuurou membenci pria tua itu.

Tepatnya, sejak delapan tahun lalu setelah Sena meninggalkan rumah itu. Bahkan kata 'Otou-san' sudah tidak pernah keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Seijuurou tidak pernah memanggilnya lagi. Hampir seperti menganggap jika keberadaan ayahnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya lagi, Seijuurou pun berjalan menuju kamar Sena. Dirinya sudah menduga jika Sena akan melewatkan makan malam.

"Sena! Makan malam sudah siap.." Seijuurou mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Sena keluar dari kamarnya.

"S-Seijuurou.. A-aku tidak makan malam. Kalian bisa makan tanpaku.." Ucap Sena seadanya dan kembali memainkan nitendo 3DSnya.

Mendengar jawaban aneh dari Sena, Seijuurou langsung membuka pintu kamar Sena.

"Apa kau mau perutmu kosong lalu sakit?"

"Aku akan makan malam sendiri nanti.. Aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku dan…."

"Membereskan barang-barangmu, huh?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada mengejek dan berjalan mendekati Sena. "Maksudmu berkencan dalam game simulasi percintaan ini?" Nada bicara yang digunakan Seijuurou makin sinis. Setelah itu langsung mengambil nitendo 3DS tersebut. Memandang sebentar pria 2D berambut merah dengan sangat tajam dan sinis. Setelah itu dia menutup nitendo 3DS itu dan mematikannya.

"S-Seijuurou! Aku sedang main! Dan sudah kukatakan bukan, aku akan makan malam sendiri nanti. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk."

Tidak memperdulikan alasan Sena, Seijuurou menarik tangannya. Mencengkramnya agar Sena tidak bisa kabur, tetapi memastikan agar dia tidak menyakiti tangan Sena.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Dari cengkraman berubah menjadi gandengan. Dengan lembut Seijuurou menggandengnya dan menahannya agar tidak lepas. Tidak lupa kembali menampilkan senyumnya yang paling menawan pada gadis didepannya ini.

"Mari kita hadapi dia bersama-sama.."

Seijuurou tersenyum, sedangkan Sena hanya bisa diam dan pasrah karena tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Seijuurou.. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar tidak akan terjadi hal buruk setelah ini. Rencananya untuk menghindari Seijuurou benar-benar gagal. Bahkan tadi siang dia menumpahkan semua tangisannya didalam pelukan Seijuurou.

"Aku membawanya.."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata pria separuh baya yang sedang duduk dan belum menyantap makanannya itu, memincingkan matanya kearah mereka. Tepatnya kearah tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Seorang gadis yang asing bagi Sena juga melihat mereka dengan heran. Sedangkan Yukina hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Dengan cepat Sena melepaskan tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Ko-konbanwa, Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. E-etto.."

Sena memandang heran seorang gadis cantik didepannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hajimemashite! Aku adalah Fujiwara Nanami, tunangan dari Seijuurou-kun!"

Kata-kata itu bagaikan petir menyambar bagi Sena. Dia tidak dapat menahan matanya yang membesar. Kaget. Sangat terkejut. Seijuurou hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Nanami hanya terus menampilkan senyum pada Sena.

Sena masih belum bisa lepas dari kebingungan yang menyelimuti otaknya.

Tunangan?

Apa itu benar?

Seijuurou sudah memiliki tunangan? Dia mencintai gadis lain?

Selain dirinya?

Apa maksudnya?

Kenapa?

"Ah, maaf! Tepatnya, aku akan segera menjadi tunangan Seijuurou secara resmi! Pesta pertunangan kami diadakan sebulan lagi.."

Wajah kesal Seijuurou dan tatapan bersalah dari ibunya cukup membuktikan jika kata-kata gadis didepannya ini benar. Membuat Sena akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mempercayai semua kata-kata itu.

"O-ohh.. Begitu.."

"Kau adalah Sena-chan bukan? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"A-aah.. Aku..juga.."

Kembali memasang senyum palsu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sena duduk. Walau dalam hatinya sekarang dia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Dan menumpahkan air mata yang sedang ditahannya dengan susah payah. Namun keluarga Akashi tidak pernah mengajarinya bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menahan diri dan menunggu hingga makan malam berakhir.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sena.."

"I-iya.."

Sojirou menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sena.

"Kau bertambah dewasa dan cantik.."

Dan kemudian pria separuh baya itu menggigit daging di sumpitnya. Sena hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian ayahnya itu. Dia pun dengan terpaksa memakan makanan didepannya walau sekarang dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak ingin makan.

"Seijuurou-kun, ada nasi di pipimu.."

Dengan segera Nanami mengambil butiran nasi itu dari wajah Seijuurou, kemudian memakannya.

"Kau cukup memberitahuku, tidak perlu begitu.."

Seijuurou menjawab Nanami dengan cukup dingin. Sementara Sena berhenti makan sejenak. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Nanami yang mengambil butiran nasi dari pipi Seijuurou. Hal itu membuat hatinya sesak entah kenapa.

Sena terus menahannya. Berusaha menahan dirinya. Berusaha agar air mata tidak keluar. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Berusaha mengacuhkan semuanya. Berusaha untuk melupakan kata-kata Nanami tadi.

Dan berusaha menahan perasaannya.

Tetapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha menahan semuanya itu, setitik air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Hati Sena sakit melihat ini semua. Ini bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya saat pulang kembali ke Jepang.

**GYUT**

Menyadari ada yang menggenggam tangan kirinya, Sena pun menoleh. Tangan hangat Seijuurou kini menggenggamnya, dan berusaha tetap makan malam dengan satu tangan. Sena berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi tidak kunjung bisa.

"Sena.. Kenapa tidak makan?"

"A-aah.. I-iya, Okaa-san.."

Dengan susah payah pun Sena makan dengan satu tangannya. Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggunakan sumpit bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetapi bagaimanapun usahanya melepas tangan Seijuurou, itu tidak pernah berhasil. Sena pun pasrah membiarkan tangan Seijuurou menggenggamnya.

Untuk sejenak, Seijuurou menoleh kearah Sena. Memberinya senyuman tulus lagi.

Sena tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia menyukai genggaman tangan Seijuurou yang hangat. Seijuurou terus menggenggamnya erat seakan-akan mengatakan tidak akan pernah melepas Sena lagi.

"Sena, tentang kepulanganmu ini, Otou-san sudah punya rencana.."

" Apa itu, Otou-san?"

"Daripada kau menjadi desainer freelancer di Prancis, sebaiknya kau membuka sebuah butik disini.. Otou-san sudah menyiapkan tempatnya.."

"Benar, Sena. Okaa-san juga sudah menyiapkan penjahit-penjahit profesional yang dapat membuat pakaian yang kau desain nantinya..".

"Maksudnya.. Aku akan kembali menetap disini?"

Sena cukup kaget dengan kata-kata kedua orang tuanya barusan. Apakah itu berarti.. Dia akan menetap di Jepang?

Kembali ke Negara asalnya.. Dimana Sena dibesarkan..

Dan juga mengalami peristiwa menyakitkan itu?

"Benar, Sena! Dengan begini Okaa-san tidak perlu lagi ke Prancis untuk melihatmu. Okaa-san benar-benar senang!"

"Dan barang-barangmu di Paris, Otou-san akan segera menyuruh asisten Otou-san untuk mengurusnya dan memindahkannya kemari. Mungkin mulai minggu depan, barang-barangmu sudah bisa diurus.."

Sena terus terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah.."

Dalam hati sebenarnya Sena cukup senang. Dia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Jepang. Selama berada di Paris, hampir setiap hari dia merindukan Negara asalnya ini. Merindukan tempatnya dibesarkan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi jika dia kembali ke sini.. Maka perasaan yang sudah berusaha dikuburnya, mungkin akan bangkit lagi disini.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Sena? Mungkin aku akan menjadi pelanggan butikmu nanti.." Seijuurou kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya dia turut bahagia dengan kabar Sena yang kembali ke Jepang dan menetap disini. Itu artinya dia dapat melihat Sena kembali setiap hari. Kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini dirindukannya dan dimimpikannya saat tidur.

"A-aku hanya mendesain gaun, Seijuurou.."

"Aahh! Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Sena-chan mendesain baju pernikahan kami berdua nanti? Soalnya kalau baju untuk pesta pertunangan kami, sudah disiapkan.."

Mendengar itu, rasanya hati Sena menjadi retak. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia tidak ingin mengenal atau berbicara dengan gadis di depannya ini. Terlebih lagi mendengar soal pertunangan bahkan pernikahan mereka.

Bolehkah dirinya menangis sekarang? Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan semua perasaannya yang tertahan? Atau pergi dari sini sekarang juga?

Tetapi yang bisa Sena lakukan, hanyalah menerima semuanya dan memasang topeng.

"Tentu.."

Sena menampilkan senyum palsunya, berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Seijuurou yang mengetahui itu hanya mempererat gengamannya pada tangan Sena. Seolah-olah mengatakan jika dia akan selalu berada di sisi Sena. Tetapi itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Wajah Sena kembali sedih dan menunduk. Sekali lagi Sena berusaha menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Kemudian dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Seijuurou dengan sedikit paksa hingga berhasil.

"Aku harus merapikan barang-barangku dulu. Jadi aku permisi dulu, minna-san. Oyasuminasai.."

Setelah itu Sena kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memakan dessert. Tidak peduli walau dia merindukan dessert buatan koki rumahnya, yang dia ingingkan kali ini adalah sendiri di kamarnya. Bahkan kalau bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Sena!"

Sojirou merasa kelakuan putrinya itu sangat tidak sopan, walaupun dia baru saja kembali dari Paris. Dan dia juga cukup mengerti kenapa putrinya melakukan hal itu.

Semua reaksi Sena dan perbuatannya.. Sesuai dengan prediksinya..

"Biarkan dia.."

Giliran Yukina yang mencegah suaminya. Membiarkan putrinya untuk kembali, seperti mengetahui jika kini Sena ingin sendiri.

Semuanya kembali ke meja makan, menyantap penutup mulut yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

Seijuurou mempercepat makannya. Membuat tiga orang lainnya yang berada disana memandang Seijuurou dengan sedikit heran karena tingkahnya yang makan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa itu. Setelah selesai, Seijuurou berdiri sambil membawa piring yang berisi potongan cake strawberry.

"Aku akan membawa ini untuk Sena.."

"Tidak perlu, Seijuurou!"

"Apakah salah membawakan cake untuk kakakku?"

Kembali keduanya saling bertatap tajam. Seijuurou tidak terlalu memperdulikan pria tua itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tidak ada kata-kata 'terima kasih untuk makanannya' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seijuurou meninggalkan ruang makan dengan kata-kata dingin yang dilontarkan pada ayahnya barusan. Nanami yang menyaksikan ketidak akuran ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa diam. Tinggalah dirinya dengan kedua orang tua mereka di meja makan.

"Oh ya, Nanami-san. Apakah kau mau menginap disini?"

"E-eeh? Tidak perlu.."

"Sekalian membicarakan gaun pengantin yang ingin kau buat dengan Sena.."

Yukina yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah suaminya dengan kaget. "Suamiku! Tidak perlu secepat itu.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Lebih cepat lebih baik.. Bulan depan pesta pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan, dan pernikahan mereka juga akan dilaksanakan secepatnya."

Yukina hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasang raut wajah bersalah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.. Sojirou mengetahui itu, tetapi dia hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Bagaimana, Nanami-san?"

"Hmmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua ku dulu.."

"Oh ya, kau bisa gunakan kamar Sena sementara. Mungkin kalian juga bisa mengakrabkan diri.."

Pria itu tersenyum, sedangkan istrinya pun shock. Berusaha mencegahnya, namun tidak bisa. Dia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa Nanami tidak bisa memakai kamar Sena. Semuanya tidak bisa dia cegah. Suaminya terlalu kuat..

"Tentu. Aku rasa Sena-chan anak yang menarik.."

.

.

.

"Sena.. Buka pintunya.."

Sena tidak menjawabnya. Berpura-pura tidur mungkin yang terbaik untuk menghindari pria bersurai merah itu. Lagipula dia juga tidak ingin Seijuurou melihatnya dengan keadaan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan membasahinya.

"Sena. Aku tahu kau belum tidur.-"

Kembali mengetuk pintu, dan tidak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuka kuncinya, aku akan menggunakan tali dan memanjat ke balkon dan masuk lewat pintu balkon kamarmu dari luar.."

Mendengar itu, Sena langsung berdiri dan mengunci pintu balkon serta jendela kamarnya. Memastikan tidak ada celah untuk Seijuurou masuk

"Dan kalau ternyata kau menguncinya, aku akan memecahkan kaca jendelanya.. Atau mendobrak pintu ini saja ya?"

Skakmat untuk Sena. Kini mau tidak mau pun dia harus membuka pintu kamarnya daripada Seijuurou membuat kerusakan nantinya. Tetapi sebelum itu, dia menghapus air matanya dan akhirnya membuka pintu dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini.. Dessertmu.."

Sena mengambil sepotong cake dari tangan Seijuurou, dan kemudian hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Hoi.."

Seijuurou menahannya sebelum Sena benar-benar menutupnya.

"A-ada apa lagi?"

"Biarkan aku masuk.."

"Ini sudah malam, Seijuurou..."

"Tidak peduli.."

Seijuurou berhasil membuka pintu dengan paksa dan membuat pertahanan Sena melemah. Kemudian dia lah yang mengunci pintu kamar Sena sekarang. Piring berisi cake strawberry yang tadi diberikannya pada Sena diambilnya kembali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Seijuu-mpphh!"

Tanpa aba-aba Seijuurou memasukkan sepotong kecil cake strawberry kedalam mulut Sena. Tertawa pelan sambil menunggu Sena menghabiskannya.

"Enak?" Dengan lembut Seijuurou mengusap sisa-sisa krim yang berada di pinggir mulut Sena. Sesekali tertawa ringan lagi sambil memandang wajah Sena.

"S-Seijuurou! Jangan tiba-tiba memasukkan seperti itu!" Sena memprotes apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda didepannya ini. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatnya sebal. Tetapi si pembuat masalah hanya terus tersenyum memandanginya.

"Hei.." Seijuurou meletakkan piring itu diatas meja. Lalu berbalik memandang Sena. "Hentikan itu.."

"E-eeh?"

"Hentikan menahan perasaanmu sendiri.."

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Seijuurou membawa Sena dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Menyentuh wajah mulus milik Sena dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang masih tersisa.

Seijuurou memandangnya sendu..

"Hentikan.. Kumohon..."

Mendengar itu, rasanya Sena ingin menumpahkan kembali air matanya. Tetapi dia masih mempertahankannya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku ada disini sekarang. Aku tau perasaanmu. Karena itu, jangan ditahan lagi.."

Sena pun tidak tahan lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou, dan mengulang kejadian tadi siang. Menangis dalam dekapan Seijuurou. Baru sehari mereka bertemu dan Sena benar-benar tidak bisa menghindarinya. Bahkan menangis dalam dekapannya sampai dua kali.

Dan apakah ini berarti Sena tidak akan bisa menghindarinya terus?

"Sei..."

"Ya.. Aku disini.."

Sena mencengkram erat lengan Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou hanya terus mengelus kepala Sena, membiarkannya terus menangis sampai dia lega. Seijuurou tau jika sejak tadi Sena selalu menahan tangisannya.

Tangisan Sena adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Namun jika terus membiarkan Sena menahannya seperti itu, maka akan membuat hatinya lebih sakit dibandingkan melihat tangisan Sena.

"Itu.. Selamat.. Atas pertunanganmu.."

Setelah berhenti menangis, Sena mengucapkan itu pada Seijuurou.

"Aku belum bertunangan dengannya. Si pak tua itu dan keluarga Nanami yang memutuskannya."

"Tapi.. Dia akan menjadi tunangan resmimu. Dan lalu.. Istrimu.."

Wajah Seijuurou mendadak sebal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Bahkan menyukainya saja tidak. "

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Seijuurou? Kurasa Nanami orang yang cantik.."

"Tidak bagiku.."

"Bagaimanapun juga.. Kau.. Harus menerimanya.."

Ucapan Sena barusan membuat Sena dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan sebal dari Seijuurou. Akhirnya Sena berhenti membicarakan seseorang yang akan jadi tunangan resmi Seijuurou. Sebenarnya dia juga tau jika Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu. Terlihat bagaimana sebalnya Seijuurou jika pembicaraan menyangkut Nanami.

"Dengar.." Seijuurou menaikkan dagu Sena. Membuat wajah cantik itu kini menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Jantung Sena tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang. Apakah….

"Yang kucintai di dunia ini.. Hanya kau.."

Dan perlahan-lahan Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Hingga hidung mereka pun bersentuhan dan jarak antara bibir mereka hanya satu centi.

**TOK. TOK. TOK. **

Seijuurou mendecak sebal. Dia memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan tajam seakan-akan ingin membunuh siapapun yang baru saja mengganggunya. Sedangkan Sena sepertinya merasa sedikit lega. Baru saja.. Seijuurou..

"Sena-chan? Bisa aku menginap di kamarmu hari ini? Aku juga ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu.. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan menjadi keluarga bukan?"

**DEG.**

Suara dari gadis dewasa yang baru dikenalnya itu kembali terdengar. Jantung Sena rasanya kembali sakit. Dari tadi dia terus berusaha untuk menghindari gadis dewasa itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin, tidak perlu membukanya.. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.."

Seijuurou mendecak sebal. Sebenarnya Sena pun setuju dengan Seijuurou. Hanya saja.. Jika ayahnya sampai tau..

"Dia menginap disini, Seijuurou.."

Sena pun berjalan dengan terpaksa menuju pintu kamarnya, lalu membuka kuncinya.

"Eh.. Seijuurou-kun juga disini?"

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Nanami yang dianggapnya bodoh, Seijuurou hanya mendengus dan merebahkan badannya diatas kasur lamanya.

"Nee, Seijuurou-kun! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Sena-chan untuk merancang baju pernikahan kita? Ahh kalau saja aku mengenalmu lebih cepat, aku bisa memintamu untuk merancang gaun yang akan dipakai di pesta pertunangan kami.." Nanami berjalan kearah Seijuurou. Ikut duduk di ranjang tempat Seijuurou merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau tidak puas dengan pilihanku?"

Mendengar itu, rasanya hati Sena kembali sakit. Seijuurou.. Yang memilihkan gaun untuk Nanami?

"Bukan begitu, Seijuurou-kun! Sena-chan, bisakah aku melihat beberapa rancangan gaun pengantin yang sudah kau buat?"

"E-eh.. Itu.. Semuanya tertinggal di Paris.."

"Eeh?! Sayang sekali.. Kalau begitu setelah butikmu buka, kami akan mampir!"

Seijuurou hanya terus mendengus malas. Menunggu gadis di sebelahnya berhenti mengoceh.

Sena pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang menjadi tunangan Seijuurou secara resmi. Dia harus mendukungnya. Apapun yang ada didalam hatinya sekarang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendukungnya.

"Oh ya.. Apakah Sena-chan sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Eh? Tidak.. Aku tidak mempunyai pacar.."

"Heeee.. Padahal kau sangat cantik dan imut, Sena-chan.."

"A-ah... Begitukah.."

Sena hanya bisa tertawa garing yang dipaksakan sedangkan Seijuurou terus diam sambil memperhatikan Sena dan mendengarkan keduanya berbicara. Seijuurou tau benar pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Dia hanya menanti apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sena nantinya. Matanya beralih untuk focus memandang Sena saja dan menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya. Membuat rona merah di wajah Sena mulai muncul karena merasakan pandangan Seijuurou itu padanya. Dengan segera dia mengalihkan wajahnya agatr tidak bertatapan dengan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar? Apa Sena-chan pernah pacaran?"

Sena mengangguk, "Hanya sekali.."

"Uso! Padahal Sena-chan sangat cantik.. Lalu? Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai pacar lagi?"

Sena menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan ini cukup dibencinya karena tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawabnya..

Namun..

"Seperti.."

"Hm? Seperti?"

Sena mengangkat wajahnya.

"Seperti ada yang lebih baik dari mantan pacarku saja.."

Sena tersenyum miris sambil menjawab itu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar dia menjawab pertanyaan Nanami dengan sangat jujur. Membuat Seijuurou yang mendengarnya menjadi membesarkan matanya sejenak, kemudian dia kembali menyeringai.

"Heee.. Pacar pertama Sena-chan pasti sangat berarti ya.."

"Tentu saja.." Tanpa diduga Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaan Nanami. Dia berjalan kearah Sena dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Kemudian memandang sebentar wajah kakaknya itu dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Oyasumi.."

"O-oyasumi.."

Setelah itu Seijuurou meninggalkan kamar Sena, yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Nanami. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keduanya. Tidak hanya itu, hari ini juga ada yang aneh dengan Seijuurou. Biasanya pemuda itu akan selalu dingin dan menampilkan wajah acuh tak acuh. Namun hari ini.. Dia sedikit menghangat. Bahkan Nanami akui jika hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Seijuurou tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who read, follow, and fave :'D**

**Bagi yang mrasa farmiliar critanya mmg ini pernah dibuat doujinshinya sm tmn saya yg d post di tumblr/deviantartnya tahun lalu. Tapi mmg ide ini jg pasaran sih ya :'D**

**Please wait for next Chapter! ^^~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 3**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, A LOOOOOOT OF OCs and etc.**

**Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah telapak tangan hangat sedang mengelus lembut rambutnya. Cahaya matahari juga sudah mulai merambat masuk kedalam kelopak matanya. Membuat Sena berusaha membuka matanya yang berat perlahan-lahan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur senyenyak ini di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ohayou.."

Senyuman lembut dari pemuda bersurai merah yang menyambutnya pagi ini. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum Sena pindah ke Paris. Seijuurou selalu menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sena setelah bangun.

"Se…i...?"

"Hmm.. Ini aku.."

Kemudian Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sena. Dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Sena.

Sena yang mendapat kejutan di pagi hari itu pun sangat terkejut. Kesadarannya kini menjadi seratus persen. Dengan segera dia mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar menjauh darinya.

"S-Seijuurou! Apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Menciummu. Apa lagi memangnya?"

Wajah Sena pun mendadak merah. Yang benar saja.. Kenapa Seijuurou masih melakukan hal itu? Bukankah dirinya sudah mempunyai tunangan?

"Kita.. Tidak boleh begini Seijuurou.."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kita juga sering seperti ini?"

"Karena kita kembar.. Kumohon.. Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Pergilah ke ruang makan. Sarapan sudah siap.."

"Na-nanami.."

"Dia sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi dan dibawa pulang oleh supirnya. Jangan pikirkan dia.."

"Otou.."

"Dia juga sudah sarapan bersama Okaa-san dan Nanami tadi pagi. Lihatlah, ini hampir siang.."

"E-eh?"

Sena melirik kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Apa selama itu dia tidur? Seingatnya kemarin dia cepat-cepat tidur untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Nanami.

Kebiasaannya saat di Jepang kembali lagi.. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa bangun pagi atau bangun sendiri. Harus ada seseorang yang membangunkannya atau alarm khusus.

Dan saat itu Seijuurou lah yang akan selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari..

"Ayo.." Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya. Bagai seorang pangeran yang ingin membantu sang putri untuk berdiri. Tidak lupa disertai senyumnya yang paling menawan. Senyum yang membuat hati Sena sukses berdetak kencang pagi itu. Senyuman yang begitu dia rindukan selama ini. Senyuman yang bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Sena pun akhirnya menurut. Tetapi dia menolak uluran tangan Seijuuurou dan berdiri sendiri. Menerima uluran tangan Seijuurou bisa membuatnya semakin salting. Saat perjalanan pun Sena terus memegangi kedua bibirnya itu. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Seijuurou setelah delapan tahun baru saja dilakukan oleh saudaranya itu. Membuat hatinya terus berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

Hingga akhirnya kembali sadar, Sena merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"S-Seijuurou.. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau melarangku ke ruang makan keluarga Akashi? Padahal aku tidak ikut sarapan tadi pagi karena menunggumu bangun.."

Sena menoleh. Benarkah? Seijuurou sengaja melakukannya agar bisa sarapan dengannya?

"Aku berada dikamarmu sejak jam delapan. Kau tidak sadar kan? Dasar.. Kalau tidur kau memang selalu seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi.." Ejek Seijuurou ringan pada Sena. Menampilkan senyum jenakanya setelah mengejek sang kakak yang memang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi itu.

Sena tidak menjawabnya. Namun hatinya tidak bisa menyangkal rasa kagetnya itu. Apa selama itu Seijuurou menunggunya untuk bangun? Menunggunya agar bisa sarapan bersama?

"Ah. Ohayou, Sena.. Seijuurou.. Sepertinya tidur kalian nyenyak sekali.." Sapa ibu mereka yang sudah berada di ruang makan sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja.. Ohayou, Okaa-san.."

Dengan seringai andalannya Seijuurou menjawab, kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan Okaa-sannya.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san.."

Sena pun sengaja duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dengan Seijuurou. Beruntung tidak ada Otou-sannya pagi ini, hanya Okaa-sannya.

"Oh ya, apakah setelah ini Sena mau melihat tempat yang sudah disiapkan Otou-san? Tempatnya cukup strategis dan besar.."

"Umm! Tentu.."

"Dan juga Seijuurou.. Apa kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Hari ini tidak usah. Aku juga ingin melihat tempat yang akan digunakan Sena.."

Sontak Sena sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Seijuurou itu dan membesarkan matanya. "Seijuurou!" Yang benar saja, meninggalkan pekerjaan dan lebih memilih untuk ikut melihat tempat yang akan digunakannya nanti? Disamping itu, saat ini Sena benar-benar tidak ingin terus berada di dekat Seijuurou.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Sena menunduk lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, Sena terus berusaha untuk menghindari Seijuurou.

Disamping itu, sekarang didepan mereka ada Okaa-san. Apa Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya?

Yukina hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya. "Maa.. Kalau Seijuurou ingin ikut, kenapa tidak?"

Selalu begitu. Terkesan selalu memanjakan kedua anak kembarnya itu. Walau sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin kedua anaknya bahagia.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Paris selama ini, Sena?"

"Cukup menyenangkan.."

Sena tersenyum palsu. Ibu mereka dan Seijuurou mengetahui itu.

Mana mungkin jika dirinya pergi ke negri yang sangat jauh, seorang diri, dan menggunakan bahasa asing yang awalnya tidak dimengertinya akan menyenangkan? Walau dia menikmati suasana Prancis, dan hidup tetap dengan kemewahan berkat uang yang dikirim oleh ayahnya, tetap saja Yukina yakin jika dia lebih senang kalau menetap di Jepang. Kepergian Sena dilakukan karena terpaksa, bukan atas perundingan satu keluarga. Kesepian juga pasti menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidup Sena. Hanya Yukina yang pernah menengok dirinya di Paris, itupun jarang sekali. Sojirou melarang Yukina untuk menengok anaknya dengan alasan bisa saja tempat tinggal Sena akan bocor pada Seijuurou, dan meyakinkan Yukina dengan kenalannya di Paris yang selalu mengawasi Sena. Jelas Sena tidak mungkin akan senang dengan semua itu. Meskipun Sena tidak sepenuhnya membenci kehidupannya di Paris.

"Tetapi akhirnya kau kembali.. Syukurlah.. Okaa-san sangat lega.. Kami semua benar-benar menanti kedatanganmu.."

"Benarkah?"

Sena hanya tersenyum pahit. Okaa-sannya mungkin tidak berbohong. Tetapi apakah benar Otou-sannya menantinya? Kepulangannya ini bisa menjadi ancaman untuk pertunangan Seijuurou.

Atau sebenarnya.. Otou-sannya mempunyai rencana lain?

"Baiklah, kalau Sena dan Seijuurou sudah selesai sarapan, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dan kita akan segera pergi.."

"Tentu.."

Sena mempercepat makannya. Berada di meja makan hanya bersama Seijuurou, sangat tidak baik baginya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyelesaikan makannya dan kembali ke kamar untuk segera bersiap-siap. Membuat Seijuurou hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas karena sikapnya itu.

Sena bergegas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengambil sebuah baju dari dalam koper karena dia belum sempat untuk memindahkannya ke lemari. Kemudian merapikan rambutnya dan mengambil sebuah heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Maaf menunggu, Okaa-san.."

"Ah Sena! Kau sungguh cantik! Bajumu sangat indah.. Ini yang kau desain?"

"Begitulah.."

"Kau benar-benar menjadi desainer yang hebat, Sena.."

Ibunya mengelus kepala putrinya itu. Dia benar-benar tumbuh dewasa sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi.." Seijuurou melempar kunci mobilnya sejenak dan menangkapnya, lalu berjalan kearah sebuah mercedez berwarna hitam. Membukanya dan duduk di tempat menyetir.

"Okaa-san di depan saja.."

Dengan cepat Sena masuk ke dalam bagian belakang mobil. Bersebelahan dengan Seijuurou akan membuat perasaannya semakin kacau. Kemarin dia sudah menangis dua kali, dan hari ini dia tidak ingin hal itu terulang.

Otou-san sudah memberikan hadiah untuknya. Hadiah yang sangat menyakitkan.

Melihat Seijuurou, dengan tunangannya..

Dan walaupun Okaa-sannya hanya diam saja, bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti perasaan kedua anaknya. Terlihat dari tatapan sendu Yukina saat memandang kedua anaknya. Tatapan yang penuh kepedihan.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali saat ibu mereka mengobrol kecil dan menanyakan sesuatu. Sena sendiri hanya terus memainkan gamenya yang kemarin sempat terganggu akibat perbuatan Seijuurou.

"Benar ini tempatnya, Okaa-san?"

"Benar. Seijuurou bisa memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sini saja.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Setelah selesai memarkirkan, semuanya keluar dari mobil Seijuurou. Yukina mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu kaca tempat yang akan digunakan Sena itu.

"Sugoi.. Besar sekali.."

"Tentu saja. Untuk memajang gaun, Sena memerlukan tempat yang besar.."

Yukina tersenyum. Kemudian kembali memandang sekitarnya. "Untuk desain interiornya, apa perlu Okaa-san memanggil kenalan Okaa-san saja?"

Sena menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak boleh merepotkan Okaa-san.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mencarinya.."

"Ti-tidak perlu, Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Sena berusaha menghindarinya.

"Aku akan membeli minuman untuk kita semua.."

"Hmmm.. Onegaishimasu, Seijuurou.."

Setelah meninggalkan mereka, Sena merasa sedikit lega. Dia pun bisa lebih santai memperhatikan tempat itu.

"Mungkin cukup untuk memamerkan sekitar seratus mannequin? Atau mungkin lebih.. Tetapi tidak mungkin hanya diisi mannequin saja.. Setidaknya beberapa rak dan penggantung baju seperti biasa.. Hmm.. Lalu..."

Sena memperhatikan tempat itu dengan lebih seksama. Memperhitungkan tempat itu dapat menampung benda-benda, dan juga mungkin beberapa hiasan ruangan.

"Ah.. Benar juga.. Masih ada lantai dua.."

"Benar. Tenang saja Sena, tempat ini sangat besar.."

"Kurasa sebaiknya lantai dua dibagi saja. Setengahnya untuk kantor, setengahnya untuk memajang gaun juga. Hmmmmm, kalau begitu mungkin akan habis banyak di kainnya. Pasti memerlukan banyak contoh gaun yang harus dipajang.."

"Tenang saja. Penjahitnya sudah siap kok, Sena.."

Yukina hanya tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang semangat seperti itu. Dengan tidak adanya Seijuurou, maka Sena bisa lebih relax. Sena benar-benar kembali ke sifat asalnya. Tetapi apakah benar ini yang diinginkannya?

"Apa rencana Sena untuk butik ini? Apa hanya gaun pesta saja.."

Sena mengangguk. "Untuk sekarang kurasa begitu dulu. Dan gaun pernikahan juga.. Mungkin kalau bisa berkembang pesat, aku akan membuka sebuah butik lagi yang isinya pakaian casual, pakaian laki-laki, dan sebagainya.."

Kini giliran ibunya yang mengangguk setuju. Sangat setuju dengan rencana briliant anaknya. "Dan kalau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk meminta pada Okaa-san.. Okaaa-san akan selalu ada disamping Sena dan membantumu.."

"Ah.. Terimakasih, Okaa-san.."

"Kalau kau bisa meminta bantuan Okaa-san, juga jangan lupa denganku.."

Seijuurou menyodorkan segelas ice coffe yang dingin ke pipi Sena. Sengaja melakukan itu agar mengurangi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Dan ini, Okaa-san. Peach tea seperti kesukaan Okaa-san.."

"Terimakasih, Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Kini dia meneguk minumannya sambil melihat sekitar. "He.. Tempat ini benar-benar besar ya. Tidak terlihat dari luar.."

"Karena belum diisi apapun, Seijuurou.. Mungkin jika Sena sudah menggunakannya, maka tempat ini akan terlihat sempit.."

"Hmmmmm.. Benar juga.."

Kembali diam. Dengan kedatangan Seijuurou, Sena kembali diam seribu bahasa.

Kalau merasa tidak nyaman, sebenarnya bukan begitu. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, saat Seijuurou didekatnya, dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hhhh.. Okaa-san.. Kenapa putrimu itu selalu diam dan canggung jika ada aku? Apa aku harus menyingkir saja ya? Pergi sangat jauh dari sini?"

Sedikit kesal selalu dijauhi, akhirnya Seijuurou menyindir Sena. Ibu mereka hanya bisa diam. Sena pun juga diam, walau dalam hatinya banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan pada Seijuurou.

"Maaa.. Bagaimana kalau lupakan kejadian delapan tahun lalu? Sekarang Sena dan Seijuurou sudah besar bukan?"

Kata-kata delapan tahun lalu seperti petir yang menyambar bagi keduanya. Sena ingin melupakan hal itu, sementara Seijuurou masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

"U-ummm.. Aku hanya tidak tau ingin bicara apa.. Ah, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku akan segera menghubungi desainer interior, dan juga mulai menyiapkan beberapa peralatan."

"O.. Ooh.. Okaa-san juga akan segera menghubungi penjahit yang akan bekerja disini. Sebentar, Okaa-san akan menghubungi mereka sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika contoh gaunnya disiapkan dari sekarang.."

Yukina berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak penjahit kenalannya. Sebenarnya dia juga sengaja melakukan itu. Setidaknya agar kedua anak kembarnya, dapat berbicara dengan normal walau untuk sejenak. Juga berharap dapat merobohkan dinding yang menjadi penghalang mereka berdua.

Dan mungkin.. Mereka berdua bisa kembali menjadi kakak dan adik..

Kalau bisa...

Sena kembali berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Sambil menunggu ibunya kembali, Sena mengeluarkan nitendo 3DSnya dan memainkan game nya lagi. Setidaknya dia akan mendapat kesibukan kecil dan bisa menghindari Seijuurou.

Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Sampai Seijuurou kembali merebut nitendo 3DSnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Seijuurou!"

"Kau lebih memilih pria 2D ini dibandingkan aku? Hmmm.."

Pemuda berambut merah yang berada didalam nitendo tersebut terus dipandangi dengan sinis oleh Seijuurou. Sena menghindarinya dan menjauhinya hanya karena pemuda 2D ini? Pemuda yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan dirinya? Walau sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Namun kali ini Seijuurou benar-benar kesal karena Sena memilih mengacuhkannya dan bermain dengan game itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah terobsesi oleh cinta dua dimensi? Meskipun kau seorang otaku, dirimu dulu tidak seperti ini.. Terus menerus bermain dating simulation tanpa mengenal tempat.."

"Itu hanya permainan! Dan sekarang tolong kembalikan, Sei!"

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau kembali memanggilku seperti itu.."

Kemudian Seijuurou memegang kedua tangan Sena yang hendak merebut kembali konsol gamenya. Menahannya agar tidak lepas dan mengunci semua gerakan Sena. Lalu memandangnya dengan sangat dekat. Dan pandangan yang tadinya sinis berubah menjadi sedikit sendu dan terlihat menyesal.

"Kalau kau menjauhiku karena perbuatanku kemarin, aku minta maaf.."

Sena diam.

"Kalau kau menjauhiku karena melihat Nanami, tolong lupakan dan jangan perhatikan dia.."

Sena tetap diam.

"Kalau kau menjauhiku karena tadi pagi aku menciummu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Sena tetap diam.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.."

Seijuurou kembali membawa Sena dalam dekapannya. Sena tetap diam, bahkan saat Seijuurou membawanya dalam pelukannya, dia tidak membuka suaranya. Hingga akhirnya otaknya kembali mengingatkan kalau mereka tidak boleh seperti ini. Namun belum sempat Sena melepas pelukannya, dia terlebih dahulu menempel pada dada Seijuurou. Membuatnya bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dalam sana.

"Apa kau ingat.. Debaran jantung ini saat berada di sisimu?"

Sena tentu saja mengingatnya. Debaran jantung Seijuurou yang dirasakannya sekarang, sama persis dengan delapan tahun lalu. Debaran jantung Seijuurou yang hanya bisa terjadi jika Sena berada di sisinya.

Sama persis ketika Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya saat itu..

"Ini adalah bukti.. Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, Sena.."

"Sei.. Kita.. Tidak boleh.."

"Kita sudah dewasa. Kita bisa menentukan takdir kita sendiri.."

"Tapi.. Kita ini saudara.. Dan juga Otou-san.. Aku tidak ingin kalau Seijuurou yang akan disakiti selanjutnya.."

"Tidak akan."

Seijuurou memeluk Sena lebih erat.

"Apa kau tidak mau.. Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, Sena?"

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, Seijuurou.. Lagipula.. Otou-san.."

"Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu dengan melawannya."

"A-apa maksudmu.."

"Mari kembali seperti dulu.. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

"S-Sei.."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi. Sejak delapan tahun aku begitu membenci Pak tua itu. Sangat membencinya. Kau juga membencinya bukan? Membenci pria tua yang membuangmu ke tempat lain begitu saja.. Aku benar-benar tidak terima dengan perbuatannya.. Membuatmu menderita dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Membatasi apa yang kau lakukan.. Aku akan melawannya dan memperjuangkanmu. Dan aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bisa terus bersama tanpa diganggu lagi olehnya.. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Tidak akan pernah lagi kubiarkan pria tua itu menyakitimu dan membuatmu menderita."

Seijuurou menyentuh wajah mulus milik Sena. "Dan juga, aku akan membuatmu bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu yang sebenarnya.. Tanpa dihalangi lagi oleh pak tua itu."

Sena membesarkan matanya. Itukah yang selama ini Seijuurou pikirkan? Padahal Sena sendiri berpikir jika Seijuurou lah yang selalu dibuat menderita oleh ayahnya. Selalu saja Seijuurou dipaksa untuk jadi yang terbaik, membatasi kebebasannya, dan banyak hal lain.

Tapi.. Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sena, kenapa pemuda ini masih begitu memperhatikannya?

"S-Seijuurou.. Otou-san tidak membuangku.. Akulah.."

"Kau yang memintanya untuk membiarkanmu pergi? Jangan bercanda.. Kau hanya berkorban untukku. Si pak tua itu berkata akan mengirimmu ke Prancis agar kau bisa belajar seni, atau mengirimku ke Inggris agar aku bisa lebih memahami ilmu bisnis. Dan pada akhirnya kau memohon padanya agar kau saja yang pergi.. Membiarkanku tetap berada di Jepang."

Seijuuurou menatap Sena dengan tajam. Sangat tajam. Menunjukkan jika saat ini emosi memenuhi dirinya. Namun perasaan marah itu bukan ditujukan untuk Sena.

"Tetapi kau tahu bukan sebenarnya tujuan utamanya untuk memisahkan kita?! Agar kita tidak bisa bersama! Namun kau akhirnya yang pergi.. Aku benar-benar tidak terima! Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Kita sama, Sena! Kau membencinya! Kita sangat membenci pria itu! Oleh sebab itu.. Mari kita melawannya! Memulainya dengan kembali berpacaran seperti dulu! Setelah itu perlahan-lahan kita akan memeranginya. Maka aku yakin, kita akan bisa kembali seperti dulu! Kembali menjadi..."

"Seijuurou! Cukup!"

Sena membentak Seijuurou. Sena juga mengerti bahwa Seijuurou adalah orang yang tenang dan jarang menampilkan emosinya. Kecuali jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Otou-san mereka, Sojirou.

Sena juga tidak dapat berbohong. Tidak dapat melawan kata-katanya, bahwa dia juga sempat membenci sang ayah, namun bukan karena ayahnya memisahkan mereka. Dia benar- benar tidak senang dengan sikap ayahnya yang selalu membatasi Seijuurou. Selalu saja menganggap Seijuurou adalah boneka yang bisa digerakkan sesukanya. Selalu memaksakan Seijuurou untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan memaksa Seijuurou menuruti keinginannya. Bahkan setelah dirinya pergi ke Prancis, tetap saja dia membatasi semua kegiatan Seijuurou..

Tetapi juga tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sena juga memiliki kesalahan kepada ayahnya.

Tepatnya, kesalahan mereka berdua. Sena dan Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak marah denganmu.. Sungguh.."

Sena mendorong pelan dada Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf.."

Sena menatap wajah Seijuurou.

"Aku juga tidak menyesal dengan pilihanku yang meminta Otou-san mengirimku ke Prancis. Lihatlah.. Aku berhasil belajar menjadi desainer di Paris. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Seijuurou ke Inggris. Meninggalkan basket dan Shogi yang sangat Seijuurou cintai, aku tidak ingin Seijuurou meninggalkan itu. Selain itu, Seijuurou lah pewaris perusahaan keluarga Akashi. Sebaiknya Seijuurou tetap disini dan belajar di Jepang saja.. Sambil ikut mengawasi dan belajar mengurus perusahan Otou-san. Aku bukanlah pewaris perusahaan, karena itu tidak masalah jika aku saja yang pergi.. Lagipula apa kau tidak senang dengan keberhasilanku menjadi desainer?"

Sena mengambil nafas dalam.

"Karena itu.. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Dari awal? Maksudmu.."

"Sebagai kakak adik.. Ah, maksudku.. Sebagai saudara kembar!"

Sena tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan dan juga diusahakannya setulus mungkin.

"Dan juga, aku akan selalu mendukung Seijuurou. Seijuurou juga sudah mempunyai tunangan bukan? Kau harus membuatnya bahagia atau aku akan memarahimu.."

"Sena..."

"Tidak perlu melawan Otou-san, kita akhiri saja semuanya dan memulai yang baru. Kita akan kembali menjadi kakak adik yang akur seperti dulu.."

"Tapi.. Sena! Aku..."

"Ssst.."

Sena menutup bibir Seijuurou dengan satu jarinya.

"Dan membuat keluarga kita bahagia. Menjadi keluarga yang utuh seperti dulu.."

Setelah mengucapkan semua itu, Sena berjalan melewati Seijuurou.

"Ayo kita turun dan susul Okaa-san saja sebaiknya, aku sudah cukup melihat tempat ini.. Dan juga, bisakah Seijuurou mengantarku ke toko yang menjual mannequin serta perabot? Aku ingin mulai menyiapkan semuanya.."

Sena meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih terdiam.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sena akan mengatakan itu..

Walaupun Sena.. Sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai Seijuurou?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**a lot of THANKS again to everyone ;_;**

**Thankyou for your follows/fave/review**

**Please wait for next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 4**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, a LOOOOOOOOT of OCs, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou memandang langit malam yang tidak indah di taman milik keluarga Akashi. Duduk di bangku yang berhapan dengan air mancur sambil memakan sebuah roti yang dibelinya asal saat berada di konbini tadi. Memakannya tanpa memperdulikan rasanya, dan hanya terus memandang langit. Itu dilakukannya karena dengan sengaja dia melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarganya dan juga gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

Kata-kata Sena tidak bisa dilupakannya sejak tadi. Pikirannya kacau. Kenapa semua, tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kenapa Sena menolak tawarannya padahal Seijuurou sangat yakin jika Sena masih sangat mencintainya.

Seijuurou memang bukan Tuhan yang akan membuat semua terjadi sesuai kehendaknya. Dia hanya mempunyai kuasa atas uang dan peringkat, tetapi tidak pada perasaan manusia lainnya.

Tapi perkataan Sena tadi.. Membuat dirinya serasa menjadi pria yang ditolak saat melamar seorang gadis. Membuat hatinya kini mungkin hancur akibat perkataan Sena..

"Seijuurou-kun.."

Seijuurou menoleh sejenak ketika mendengar suara gadis yang farmiliar di telinganya. Mendengus pelan, kemudian memakan rotinya kembali sambil melihat langit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku langsung datang kemari begitu mendengar kau sangat murung.. Oji-san memberitahuku.."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Nanami yang sudah sangat biasa dengan sikap Seijuurou yang mengacuhkannya, tetap berjalan dan duduk di sampinya.

"Tidak baik memakan itu terus, Seijuurou-kun.."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli padamu. Sangat peduli.."

"Kalau begitu jangan pedulikan aku.."

Nanami menghela nafas. Ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya Seijuurou memperlakukannya dengan dingin dan menjawabnya dengan ketus. Kalau bisa dibilang, Seijuurou selalu bertindak dingin pada gadis itu. Semua hal itu sudah membuat Nanami kebal dengan sikap pemuda didepannya ini. Mungkin dirinya bisa mendapat gelar 'wanita sabar' akibat dirinya yang selalu bersabar dengan semua kelakuan Seijuurou. Kelakuan tunangannya yang sama sekali tidak menghargai bahkan mengakui dirinya.

"Sena-chan.."

Seijuurou baru menoleh ketika Nanami mengatakan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikannya.."

"Apakah salah untukku memperhatikan kakakku sendiri? Kakak kembarku yang sudah lama dibuang oleh pak tua itu dan tidak bertemu denganku selama bertahun-tahun.."

"Sojirou oji-san tidak membuangnya! Dia hanya ingin anaknya menjadi desainer sukses seperti sekarang. Apa kau tidak senang, Seijuurou?!"

Seijuurou memincingkan matanya. Dia tidak menyukai gadis di sebelahnya ini. Yang selalu mencintainya, bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Dan juga bahagia seorang diri atas pertunangan yang mereka lakukan. Menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Diamlah kalau tidak tau apa-apa.."

"Aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang kalian Seijuurou-kun.. Aku juga sudah menduga ada yang kalian sembunyikan.."

Seijuurou melahap rotinya yang terakhir. Membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah terdekat dan berjalan meninggalkan Nanami. Dirinya memang tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan gadis itu.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Nanami memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang seraya menahan tubuhnya.

"Apakah.. Apakah tidak bisa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Seijuurou menoleh sejenak.

"Apa tidak bisa kau membalas pelukanku untuk sekali saja?"

Air mata Nanami mulai keluar.

"Apa tidak bisa.. Aku menjadi gadis yang kau cintai? Menjadi pengganti yang kau cintai? Atau apapun itu.. Aku hanya.. Ingin kau memandangku.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Dia pun membalikkan badannya.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Seijuurou memeluk Nanami yang kini tengah menangis..

.

Dan juga, suara barang yang jatuh karena tidak sengaja Sena melihat mereka dari balkon kamarnya.

"Seijuurou.. Memeluk Nanami?"

Sena menutup pintu balkon kamarnya, dan kemudian menutup gordennya kembali.

Apa yang dilihatnya.. Tidak salah?

"Seijuurou.. Seijuurou memeluk Nanami?"

Sena heran. Kenapa dia memeluk Nanami? Bukankah Seijuurou tidak menyukainya? Bukankah mereka hanya dijodohkan? Bukankah selama ini Seijuurou terus terlihat kesal saat membicarakannya?

Tapi, kenapa...

"Eh? Bukankah itu bagus? Sei akhirnya menerima Nanami.."

Sena berusaha tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus turut bahagia dengan mereka.

"Hah...?"

Sena menyentuh pipinya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh disana..

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu ruang makan keluarga Akashi sudah terdapat nyonya dan tuan besar dari rumah itu. Makanan untuk sarapan pagi juga sudah tersedia lengkap di meja makan yang besar itu, disertai kopi dan teh yang akan menjadi minuman mereka setelah makan.

"Ohayou, Seijuurou.."

"Ohayou, Okaa-san"

Seijuurou hanya menyapa Yukina pagi itu dan tidak menganggap keberadaan Sojirou. Membuat Yukina hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat kelakuan putranya itu, meskipun hal ini terjadi setiap harinya. Sang ayah sendiri juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena dia mengetahui jika putranya ini membencinya. Seijuurou langsung duduk dan tanpa panjang lebar dia hanya mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya.

Yukina sejak tadi memperhatikan Seijuurou dengan tatapan lesu. Wajah Seijuurou tidak sesegar biasanya, bagian bawah matanya juga hitam. Sepertinya dia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup semalaman. Dan hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Seijuurou tampak kacau.

Baru saja Yukina melihat topeng dingin dan datar Seijuurou mulai lepas sejak putrinya datang. Baru beberapa hari lalu Yukina kembali mendapati senyuman lembut dan tulus Seijuurou. Namun kini Seijuurou kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"Gochisou-sama. Ittekimasu.."

"Seijuurou? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat.."

"Hanya kurang tidur, Okaa-san." Seijuurou membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan lesu. Setelah itu meninggalkan rumah.

Yukina terus memandangnya khawatir. Namun dia juga mengerti jika Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang mudah mengakui sesuatu walaupun dipaksa dengan berbagai cara. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika putranya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. Ngg.."

Sena masih mengucek matanya perlahan. Beberapa menit setelah Seijuurou pergi barulah Sena bangun dan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu, hampir seminggu Sena dan Seijuurou tidak saling bicara. Kini terlihat jika Seijuurou lah yang menghindari Sena. Sarapan pagi-pagi sekali, dan kemudian langsung pergi ke kantor. Dia pun juga pulang larut malam dengan alasan harus lembur. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa ketika berpapasan. Ingin rasanya Sena mengucapkan selamat malam saat dia kembali pulang, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya. Kalau memang ini akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, maka Sena akan menanggungnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sena.. Ada sedikit masalah pada cabang perusahaan di Inggris. Besok Otou-san dan Okaa-san harus segera pergi kesana. Apa tidak apa-apa Sena mengurus semuanya sendirian?"

Sena mengangguk kearah ibunya, "Lagipula semuanya sudah beres. Hanya tinggal menunggu gaun contohnya jadi, dan semuanya akan siap. Butik akan mulai dibuka.."

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama kami tidak ada.."

"Aneh-aneh maksud Otou-san?"

Yukina menunduk sedih. Kalau bisa dia ingin menyumpal mulut suaminya sebelum dia mengatakan itu.

Tetapi yang ada Sena malah tersenyum. "Otou-san tenang saja. Kami berdua sudah dewasa. Dan juga aku sangat mengerti jika Seijuurou sudah mempunyai tunangan. Aku.. Akan mendukungnya.."

Sojirou tersenyum mendengar jawaban putrinya. Semua sesuai dengan rencananya. Mempertemukan Sena dengan Nanami akan membuat Sena menyerah. Dan jika Sena menyerah, maka otomatis Seijuurou juga menyerah.

Seharusnya demikian.. Tapi pria tua itu masih memiliki rencana lain untuk putrinya itu.. Membawa kembali putrinya pulang hanya untuk menunjukkan jika Seijuurou sudah memiliki calon tunangan dan akan menikah, tentu saja dia tidak sekurang kerjaan itu hanya untuk membuat putrinya mengetahui itu.

Dia memiliki rencana lain..

Yukina hanya terus memandang putrinya itu sedih. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan anaknya yang sebenarnya. Saat makan malam tiba pun, hanya kembali mereka bertiga saja yang berada di ruang makan. Seijuurou sempat pulang, tetapi dia mengatakan ingin langsung tidur.

"Kenapa Seijuurou tidak makan malam? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak makan di rumah dan sekarang dia langsung tidur setelah pulang kerja.."

"Dia lelah, Yukina. Biarkan saja.."

Sena meletakkan kembali garpu serta pisau diatas piring setelah selesai makan. Mengelap sebentar bibirnya setelah itu dia berdiri. "Gochisou sama. Aku kembali dulu, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Oyasuminasai.."

"Oyasumi.."

Sena pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dapat berbicara normal dengan Sojirou setelah kembali dari Paris. Setidaknya hari ini dia berhasil mengontrol dirinya dan kembali menunjukkan senyum palsu pada sang ayah.

Sena kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. Saat melewati kamar Seijuurou, sebenarnya dalam hati dia ingin mengetuknya. Mengecek keadaan Seijuurou dan kalau bisa, mencairkan suasana mereka. Tetapi niat itu kemudian diurungkannya. Jika ini yang terbaik untuk mereka, maka Sena akan melakukannya.

Sena bahkan tidak tahu… Apakah Seijuurou ada didalamnya? Atau tidak?

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan, Okaa-san, Otou-san.."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Dan sampaikan salam kami pada Seijuurou.."

Sena mengangguk kearah ibunya, dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil yang mengantar mereka ke bandara mulai berjalan.

Setelah itu Sena kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah ini dia berniat mengecek gaun-gaun yang sudah jadi dan mulai menata butiknya. Tetapi sebelum itu Sena kembali ke kamarnya dulu untuk bersiap-siap dan mengambil kunci mobil. Beberapa hari lalu Otou-san dan Okaa-san memberinya sebuah mobil baru sebagai hadiah kepulangannya dari Paris.

Saat Sena berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dia berpapasan dengan Seijuurou. Awalnya dia bingung akan menyapanya atau tidak. Tetapi akhirnya dia pun menyapanya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan menyapa saudara sendiri?

"Ohayou, Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou menatap Sena dengan malas. Kemudian lanjut berjalan.

"Ohayou.."

Sena hanya tersenyum miris. Kini gantian Seijuurou yang dingin padanya. Tetapi Sena harus bertahan dengan semua itu jika dia ingin mereka memulai dari awal. Kalau ini yang terbaik, Sena… Tidak keberatan.

**PRANG!**

"Eh?"

Sena menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya Seijuurou terjatuh dan tangannya diatas sebuah pecahan vas.

"Seijuurou!"

Reflek, Sena langsung berlari kearah Seijuurou. Sena langsung memegang punggung Seijuurou, dan kemudian terkejut melihat darah mulai keluar dari telapak tangan Seijuurou.

"Astaga.. Kenapa kau sampai bisa seperti ini?"

Sena pun membantu Seijuurou kembali berdiri. Sepertinya Seijuurou baru saja menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh, tetapi yang dilakukannya malah membuatnya memecahkan vas dan terkena pecahan tajam itu. Dan disadarinya jika wajah Seijuurou memerah. Selain itu keringatnya juga bercucuran tidak wajar dan nafasnya juga sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Wajahmu memerah.."

"Karena aku melihatmu di depanku..."

Sena pun ikutan memerah untuk sejenak. Dia memegang kening Seijuurou dan mengukur suhunya, mendapati suhu yang hangat dari kening pemuda itu. Membuat dirinya sedikit heran kenapa Seijuurou sempat-sempatnya mengatakan hal itu padahal dirinya sedang demam?

"Bodoh! Kau demam!"

"Sena-sama apa yang... Astaga! Seijuurou-sama!"

"Maaf.. Bisakah kau membersihkannya dulu? Aku akan membawa Seijuurou ke kamar"

"Tentu, Sena-sama.."

Sena akhirnya menopang tubuh Seijuurou yang lebih besar darinya dan membawanya ke kamarnya, karena dia tidak tau dimana kunci kamar Seijuurou. Dapat dirasakannya jika tubuh Seijuurou menjadi sangat lemah karena dia menopang bobot yang lebih berat dari tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Sei.."

Dengan cepat dan sigap Sena segera mengambil kotak P3K. Membersihkan darah Seijuurou pertama-tama, memberi obat luka dan akhirnya memasang perban.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti dua ratus ribu yen untuk vas itu.."

"Bodoh! Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang!"

Setelah selesai dengan luka, kini Sena mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil. Membasahinya dan berencana meletakannya pada kening Seijuurou.

"Ah! Aku harus mengukur suhu tubuhmu dulu!"

Sena melipat lengan baju Seijuurou dan kemudian meletakkan termometer. Sambil menunggu termometer itu berbunyi, Sena mencari obat untuk demam. Dirinya benar-benar panik melihat Seijuurou selama ini.

"Astaga.. 39,5 derajat.. Seijuurou.. Demammu tinggi sekali! Sangat tinggi! Sepertinya kau harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak.. Hanya demam biasa, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tetapi suhu tubuhmu tidak biasa, Seijuurou! Aku akan membawamu walau kau tidak mau!"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Dengan istirahat saja aku akan sembuh.."

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon.."

Luluh dengan Seijuurou yang tidak biasanya memohon, Sena diam. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Sena pun menuruti keinginan Seijuurou.

"Tetapi kalau besok demammu tidak kunjung sembuh, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit meski kau tidak mau. Mengerti?"

Tidak menjawab, yang ada Seijuurou hanya terus memperhatikan Sena. Memandangnya dengan kedua matanya yang agak sayu karena dirinya yang tidak sehat sekarang ini.

"A.. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Andai saja kalau biasanya kau sebaik ini..."

"Kau yang menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini!"

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku kepikiran dengan kata-katamu itu.. Aku tidak tahu wajah apa yang harus kubuat kalau menatapmu."

Sena membesarkan matanya. Sejenak dia merasa menyesal. Kalau saja dia bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengatakannya. Dan tidak membuat Seijuurou sakit. Seharusnya dia memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih baik agar Seijuurou dapat menerimanya.

"Ma-"

"Ahh.. Tapi kalau kau tidak mengatakannya juga kau yang akan menjauhiku. Jadi sama saja. Kau benar-benar benci padaku ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Se.. Sebagai.. Saudara.."

Sena berusaha mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin memberi harapan lebih pada Seijuurou, tetapi juga tidak ingin menyakitinya. Sena sudah menyakiti Seijuurou karena perkataannya beberapa hari lalu. Kondisi Seijuurou di depannya adalah buktinya.

"Ohhh.."

Seijuurou membalikkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu.."

Setelah itu Sena berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Seijuurou terus memperhatikan Sena berjalan, sampai pintu ditutup.

"Dasar pembohong.."

Seijuurou benar-benar merasa lemas kali ini. Setelah melihat Sena keluar dari kamarnya, dia memejamkan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar tertidur hingga satu jam. Demam kali ini membuat dirinya dapat tertidur dengan sangat mudah.

"Sei.. Seijuurou.."

"Ng?"

"Bagus.. Sekarang makanlah dulu, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi.."

Sena memegang punggung Seijuurou dan dadanya, lalu membantunya duduk. Dia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang baru saja dibawanya. Kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang menyuapi Seijuurou.

"Ayo makan, Seijuurou.."

"Ini buatanmu?"

"Tentu.. Ayo, Seijuurou. Buka mulutmu.."

Sena tersenyum kearah Seijuurou sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur kearah mulutnya. Seijuurou mendengus, kemudian memakannya. Bagaimanapun juga tidak mungkin dirinya menyia-nyiakan makanan didepannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sena membuatkannya makanan setelah delapan tahun.

"Bagus. Ayo lagi.."

Sena pun senang dan lega melihat Seijuurou yang makan dengan lahap. Walau dia tidak tahu jika alasannya Seijuurou mau makan dengan lahap begitu karena itu buatan Sena. Seijuurou tidak memperdulikan rasa dari makanan itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah siapa yang memasak makanan ini.

"Yang terakhir.."

Baru saja Seijuurou akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi kemudian dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya juga bertambah pucat. Seperti sedang menahan sakit atau sesuatu.

"Sei?!"

Sena pun tampak cemas. Dengan cepat Seijuurou berjalan kearah toilet walau jalannya agak sempoyongan. Sena yang cemas mengikutinya, dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat Seijuurou memuntahkan semua yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Sei!"

Sena mengelus-elus punggung Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou tetap memuntahkan semuanya sampai dia merasa sedikit lega. Keringatnya bercucuran semakin deras.

"Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Sangat.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Seijuurou?!"

"Kau tidak tanya.."

"Ahh! Cukup! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi.."

"Baik, aku akan memanggil dokter kesini!"

Setelah membersihkan wajah Seijuurou, Sena menopang tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya kembali di ranjang.

"Berikan aku kunci kamarmu.."

"Aku tidak ingin kembali.."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kembali. Hanya mengambil pakaianmu.."

Seijuurou terus memandangi Sena dengan curiga.

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat serius, Seijuurou! Cepat berikan kunci kamarmu!"

"Tapi biarkan aku tidur disini.."

"Baik! Baik!"

Seijuurou mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dari kantongnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Sena. Setelah itu Sena keluar dari kamarnya sambil menghubungi dokter saat berjalan menuju ke kamar Seijuurou. Mengambil sebuah kaos Seijuurou dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hhhhh.. Kenapa kau bisa sampai begini Seijuurou.."

Sena mulai dengan melepas dasi Seijuurou kemudian melepas kemejanya dari kancing yang paling atas. Setelah itu menggantinya dengan kaos yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Minumlah dulu.."

Seijuurou meneguk air yang diminumkan oleh Sena. Setelah itu kembali menidurkan tubuh Seijuurou, dan menempelkan kembali kompres di keningnya.

Sena mengambil selimut di ranjangnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou agar tidak kedinginan.

"Bisa kau suruh dokternya untuk pulang?"

"E-eh? Mana mungkin!"

"Habisnya kau baik sekali kepadaku kalau sakit begini.. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak perlu sembuh agar kau selalu baik padaku.."

Seijuurou memandang Sena dengan lemah. Membuat Sena kembali merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah.. Setelah kau sembuh aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu. Maafkan aku.. Yang penting kau harus sembuh.."

Sena mengelus pelan kepala Seijuurou sambil terus memandangnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Seijuurou selemah ini. Bahkan untuk Seijuurou bisa sakit seperti ini saja rasanya mustahil. Melihat Seijuurou terbaring sakit seperti ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sangat sedih. Tidak hanya dirinya. Beberapa maid dan butler di rumah itu juga terkejut melihat tuan muda mereka yang biasanya angkuh dan terlihat kuat itu, menjadi lemah seperti ini.

"Sena-sama.. Dokternya.."

"Ah, sensei! Terima kasih sudah datang kemari.."

"Tidak masalah.."

Dokter itu segera mengeluarkan stetoskop dan beberapa alat lainnya. Juga mengambil sedikit darah Seijuurou untuk memastikan keadaanya.

Sena hanya bisa berdiri di belakang dengan cemas. Sambil berharap Seijuurou tidak apa-apa.

"Tipes.."

"Eh?"

"Seijuurou-kun terkena tipes. Ya, hanya tipes ringan. Tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja pastikan dia selalu makan dan minum obat dengan teratur, serta banyak istirahat. Jangan banyak gerak."

Kemudian dokter itu menulis beberapa resep obat dan juga memberikan obat yang telah dibawanya.

"Ini.. Sudah saya tuliskan penggunaannya berapa kali dan apa saja. Saya hanya menyiapkan obat ini, tolong beli yang lainnya sendiri. Ah, saya akan meminta apoteker untuk menyiapkannya dan bisa diambil besok di toko obat yang biasanya. Dan juga, saya akan kembali lagi besok untuk mengecek Seijuurou-kun. Sepertinya dia juga akan membutuhkan infus.."

Sena mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak sensei.."

Setelah dokter itu keluar dengan salah satu maidnya, Sena pun duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Seijuurou.. Jawab pertanyaanku.."

"Sebelum kau bertanya, panggil aku seperti biasanya."

Sena menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kenapa kini Seijuurou menjadi seperti anak kecil? Kemana Seijuurou yang biasanya selalu dewasa? Tapi sudahlah.. Penyakitnya kali ini lebih penting daripada memikirkan perubahan sifat Seijuurou.

"Sei.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ng... Kurasa tidak.."

"Sei! Apa saja yang kau makan akhir-akhir ini? Kau melewatkan sarapan? Makan siang? Makan malam?"

"Hampir semuanya kulewatkan. Lalu yang kumakan.. Hmmmmm.. Beberapa makanan yang kubeli dari konbini, Maji burger, Maiubo serta es loli."

"Sei! Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu?!"

"Aku tidak merasa lapar. Aku makan karena tubuhku membutuhkan energy, itu saja."

Sena menghela nafas. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai jatuh sakit begini? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras.."

"Tidak juga. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, aku bermain basket di lapangan publik. Setelah pulang juga. Dan aku bertemu beberapa anak kecil yang dengan semangatnya bermain streetball. Tanpa sadar jadi kebiasaan bermain dengan mereka setiap hari.."

Sena terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun?

"Dan apakah kau tidak terkena hujan? Anak-anak itu juga.."

"Mereka berhenti. Tetapi aku terus bermain. Sepertinya langit dan hatiku benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama.."

Seijuurou tersenyum miris saat itu. Membuat Sena terkejut dan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Seijuurou menjadi begini karenanya. Ingin rasanya Sena menghajar dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu kacau, membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku, Sei.. Aku menyesal.." Sena memandangi Seijuurou dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tampak jika penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Sena.." Seijuurou juga meminta maaf. Sepertinya dia terlalu menekan Sena beberapa hari lalu hingga Sena membentaknya.

Keduanya merasa bersalah satu sama lain. Dan kini Sena yang paling merasa bersalah. Andai saja dia bisa bersikap lebih baik dan tepat pada Seijuurou, pasti pemuda ini tidak akan terbaring sakit seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou mengingat jika dia juga pernah membuat Sena sakit karena ulahnya. Mungkin inilah balasan yang tepat untuknya. Walaupun diam-diam dirinya menikmati semua ini. Dapat dirawat oleh Sena saat dirinya sakit, bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya sedikit.

"Giliranku. Jawab aku dengan jujur, Sena.."

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Te.. Tentu saja masih selalu sama seperti dulu.."

"Maksudmu, mencintaiku?"

"Sebagai saudara.."

Seijuurou mendengus. "Dulu kau mencintaiku sebagai pria. Bahkan kita berpacaran. Dan juga saat Nanami bertanya padamu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada mantan pacarmu yang pertama bukan?"

Sena hanya diam. Serasa di skakmat oleh semua kata-kata yang keluar dari Seijuurou.

"Hoi.."

Seijuurou memegang tangan Sena.

"Apa didalam hatimu.. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu?"

Sena terus diam. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Seijuurou dan kini tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tau. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"Apa kau takut dengan pak tua itu? Tidak ingin mengecewakan Okaa-san? Tapi yang kulihat, sepertinya Okaa-san membiarkan kita walau tidak pernah mendukungnya.."

Sena terus mengunci bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab Seijuurou.

"Jawab aku!"

Sena akhirnya menyerah. Dia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou jika dia melawannya sekarang.

"Ingin. Sangat ingin.."

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kita bukan saudara, aku sangat ingin.. Sudah cukup, Sei.. Kita tidak boleh begitu.."

Melihat Sena yang seperti tertekan, Seijuurou akhirnya menghentikan pertanyaannya. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya lagi suatu hari nanti.

"Baiklah. Itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah menjawabnya.."

Seijuurou tersenyum pada Sena. Sedangkan Sena menjadi diam. Apakah Seijuurou hanya ingin menanyakan itu padanya? Tetapi dia juga bersyukur karena Seijuurou tidak tanya lebih banyak.

"Istirahatlah.."

"Kau harus menyiapkan butikmu.."

"Tidak. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh." Sena menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan duduk di sebelah Seijuurou. Menaikkan kembali selimut Seijuurou sambil memastikan bahwa tubuh pemuda itu akan hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Sena. Seolah-olah memintanya agar tidak pergi dari sampingnya. "Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan tanganku.. Dan juga.. Kau akan ada disini saat aku bangun nanti?"

Sena hanya menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou itu dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum. Barulah setelah itu Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sena. Sena tersenyum. Dia sendiri juga membiarkan Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya dan berencana untuk di sebelahnya hingga dia tertidur. Membiarkan untuk kali ini Seijuurou bersikap seperti anak kecil kali ini.

"Tentu.. Beristirahatlah, Sei.."

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Nb : Buat yang tentang infus2an, obat2an dsb, saya hanya mengarangnya TTwTT saya gak pernah kena tipes, cuma stau saya sih temen saya pernah diinfus di rumahnya waktu sakit tipes x') maafkan saya kalo ga sesuai kenyataan, namanya juga fiksi~ ;;_;;. Saya juga brusaha bkin Akashinya ga OOC :'D jadi saya pake dua sifatnya maupun yang gentle sama yang cold~ cuma sekarang gentlenya waktu sama si Sena huehehehe xD~**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia baca, follows, fave hingga review :') smoga crita ini terus berlanjut sesuai keinginan readers dan ga bkin bosen~**

**See you in next chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 5**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, a LOOOOOOOOT of OCs, Akashi little OOC in this chap, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Sei.. Kau harus makan.. Kalau tidak tubuhmu akan kosong.."

"Kau sudah lihat bukan tadi pagi aku memuntahkan semua yang aku makan? Cukup, Sena. Sebaiknya menunggu dokter membawa infus besok."

"Tidak boleh begitu, Sei! Walaupun dengan infus, kau tetap harus makan!"

Seijuurou terus memandangi makanan yang dibawa Sena dengan tatapan aneh. Enggan memakannya. Dirinya memang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang baru saja dibuat oleh Sena, namun lambungnya berkata lain. Rasa mual membuat dirinya merasa kenyang sekarang. Meskipun Sena telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya.

Sup tofu…

"Baiklah.. Asal kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku.."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou memeluk Sena. Dapat Sena rasakan betapa hangatnya suhu tubuh Seijuurou karena sakit, walaupun dia selalu merasa hangat jika dipeluk oleh Seijuurou.

"Ijinkan aku untuk memelukmu beberapa saat.."

"Sei.."

Sena mengangkat tangannya. Dia berencana membalas pelukan Seijuurou. Tetapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Saat Seijuurou memeluk Nanami.

"Tidak jadi membalas pelukanku?"

"Seijuurou... Kalau ada orang yang harus kau peluk.. Itu.. Nanami.. Bukan aku.."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus memeluknya.."

"Bukankah kau memeluknya beberapa hari lalu? Dia tunanganmu, Sei.." Tanpa sadar Sena mengucapkan itu.

Seijuurou diam. Berusaha mengingatnya.

.

**Flashback.**

.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Nanami memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang seraya menahan tubuhnya.

"Apakah.. Apakah tidak bisa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Seijuurou menoleh sejenak.

"Apa tidak bisa kau membalas pelukanku untuk sekali saja?"

Air mata Nanami mulai keluar.

"Apa tidak bisa.. Aku menjadi gadis yang kau cintai? Menjadi pengganti yang kau cintai? Atau apapun itu.. Aku hanya.. Ingin kau memandangku.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Dia pun membalikkan badannya.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Seijuurou memeluk Nanami yang kini tengah menangis..

"Baiklah kukabulkan permintaanmu yang kedua. Tetapi yang pertama, kurasa tidak. Dan pengganti? Siapapun tidak bisa menggantikannya.."

Seijuurou melepas pelukannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Nanami.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kau bisa menjauhiku mulai sekarang. Kuperingatkan padamu. Semua yang akan kau lakukan akan sia-sia. Bagaimanapun usahamu, aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Bahkan kalau kau terus menggangguku, aku akan membencimu, aku yakin itu. Pertunangan kita kau boleh membatalkannya, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati. Otou-san tidak akan membatalkannya, kecuali jika kau sendiri yang meminta."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa menggantikannya. Karena selama aku hidup, aku akan mengejarnya. Melakukan apapun agar bisa bersamanya. Aku benar-benar cinta mati padanya. Jadi menyerahlah, sebelum kau akan merasa lebih sakit nantinya. Karena sebentar lagi aku tidak akan terus diam. Kalau harus melawan pak tua itu untuk mendapatkannya, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau harus keluar dari keluarga Akashi, aku akan melakukannya. Dan pada akhirnya kau dan aku tidak akan menikah bukan? Jadi selama kau masih bisa, dan selama kita masih belum bertunangan, kuharap kau menyerah. Kau cantik, pintar, dari keluarga terpandang. Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dariku mau denganmu. Jaa, oyasumi.."

Dan kini Seijuurou benar-benar meninggalkan Nanami yang tengah menangis dan tersungkur.

.

.

"Hooo.. Jadi kau memata-matai kami? Dan lalu, cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak! Hanya saja.. Seijuurou.. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini pada wanita manapun selain pada tunanganmu.."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau saudaraku? Jadi aku juga tidak boleh memeluk Okaa-san? Obaa-san?"

"Bukan begitu! Sei.. Kumohon mengertilah.."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Dia memiliki banyak permintaan. Salah satunya dia juga bertanya apakah aku tidak bisa membalas pelukannya? Maka kulakukan itu, tetapi tidak pada permintaan lainnya. Dan kurasa pertunangan kami akan batal.."

"Se-Seijuurou! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh begitu.. Nanami.."

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Hanya mengatakan dia bisa membatalkannya kalau ingin. Mungkin dia menyesal dan ingin membatalkannya. Dia masih bisa mendapat pria yang lebih baik dariku diluar sana.."

"Sei.."

"Kau sendiri.. Apa benar-benar rela jika aku bertunangan dengannya?" Goda Seijuurou iseng pada Sena, dan menghasilkan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu. Walau sebenarnya Seijuurou tidak sepenuhnya bercanda.

Seijuurou mendesah, kemudian dia mengambil sendiri sendok dari tangan Sena.

"Kau menyuruhku makan bukan? Kenapa malah jadi membuatku cerita panjang lebar.."

"Ah maaf! Baiklah, ayo makan, Sei!"

Seijuurou memandang sebentar sup tofu itu. Sena masih mengingat dengan jelas makanan kesukaannya.. Bahkan tidak terdapat rumput laut, sesuai dengan seleranya. Membuat hatinya sedikit terhibur karena Sena tidak melupakan tentangnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Sei.." Dengan hati-hati Sena menyorkan sendok di depan mulut Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menyantap sup tofu itu. Rasanya enak.. Walaupun dia masih dalam keadaan sakit begini, dapat Seijuurou rasakan jika sup itu enak.

Setelah delapan tahun berlalu, Sena sukses membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Seijuurou..

Sena dengan setia menyuapi Seijuurou sampai makanannya benar-benar habis. Terkadang membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di sekitar mulut Seijuurou dan setelah itu memberikan segelas air padanya. Kemudian kembali memberinya obat sesuai dengan arahan dokter tadi pagi.

"Syukurlah! Sepertinya obatnya berguna.. Kau tidak memuntahkan makananmu, Sei!"

"Benarkah? Tetapi tetap saja mual."

"Mungkin obatnya bekerja? Sekarang istirahatlah lagi, Sei.."

"Kau juga sebaiknya tidur.."

"Setelah memastikanmu tidur.."

Sena tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak kunjung tidur maka aku juga tidak tidur.."

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan sampai kau ikutan sakit karena merawatku.."

"Tidak akan, Sei! Aku lebih kuat darimu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan benar-benar tidur. Oyasumi.."

Sena tetap berada disamping ranjang Seijuurou, memastikannya benar-benar tertidur. Barulah setelah itu dia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Dia menoleh kearah Seijuurou yang tidur di ranjang sebelahnya. Sena tersenyum tipis sambil melihatnya. Hari ini dia dapat berbicara seperti dulu dengan Seijuurou, walaupun sempat susah menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya.

Sena akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

Hingga dua jam kemudian dia pun terbangun karena suara seseorang jatuh di toilet kamarnya. Lampu di toilet itu juga menyala.

"Seijuurou!"

Segera Sena berlari kearah toilet dan menemukan Seijuurou yang jatuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bajunya basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja memuntahkan makanannya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku.."

Sena langsung membersihkan wajah Seijuurou. Kemudian memegang lengan Seijuurou dan membantunya berdiri, lalu menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali ke kasur. Walau sudah meminum obat, tubuh Seijuurou tetap saja sangat lemah. Bahkan berjalan saja sangat susah baginya.

"Mana mungkin aku terus-terusan merepotkanmu, Sena.."

"Kalau kau menjadi begini aku semakin khawatir! Lagipula lihat dirimu, berjalan saja sepertinya kau tidak kuat! Tubuhmu jatuh, Sei!"

Sena mengambil handuk dan melepaskan kaos Seijuurou. Membasahinya sebentar untuk membersihkannya baru setelah itu mengeringkan badannya. Kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mengambil baju Seijuurou lagi.

Seijuurou kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menunggu Sena kembali.

"Aku benar-benar yang terburuk.."

Seijuurou mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membuat Sena kerepotan. Gara-gara dirinya Sena sampai terbangun dan merawatnya.

"Sei.."

Sena kembali berjalan kearah Seijuurou dan memakaikan kaos berlengan panjang yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Aku akan mengawasimu. Sekarang tidurlah.."

"Bodoh. Kau juga perlu tidur.."

"Kalau kau sampai jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau perawatku?"

"I..i-itu.."

Seijuurou melirik jam, kemudian memandang Sena lagi.

"Kau tidak akan tidur selama dua puluh empat jam?"

"Kalau dengan begitu bisa mengawasimu, akan kulakukan.."

"Bodoh, nantinya kau yang akan sakit.."

Seijuurou menarik tubuh Sena dan membuatnya tidur di sebelahnya.

"S-Sei.."

"Tidurlah disini. Aku harus mengawasimu agar kau istirahat.."

"Kau bodoh ya?! Yang sakit itu kamu, bukan aku!"

"Tidak peduli.."

Seijuurou menahan tangannya yang dilingkarkan pada pinggang Sena, dan mengunci gerakannya agar tidak bisa pergi.

Sena pun menyerah.

"Tetapi kalau kau membutuhkan apapun, kau harus berjanji untuk membangunkan aku. Jangan ke toilet sendiri."

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Sena pun tersenyum, dan malam ini pun dengan pasrah Sena tidur bersama Seijuurou diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Dalam dekapan Seijuurou..

Seijuurou menyeringai tanpa diketahui Sena. Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencananya.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou sakit?! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia masih belum bangun, Okaa-san.. Dokter sudah kemari dan memberinya obat. Tetapi sejak kemarin dia masih belum bisa makan. Dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya.."

"Hhhh.. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu pergi.. Dan kami tidak bisa pulang sampai dua minggu ke depan.. Bagaimana ya.."

"Okaa-san tenang saja. Aku akan merawatnya.."

"Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, Sena. Jangan sampai dirimu kelelahan karena merawat Seijuurou.. Hhhh, dasar anak itu. Apa saja yang dilakukannya sampai sakit begitu.."

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan mengurus diriku, Okaa-san.."

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga dan rawat Seijuurou ya.. Dan juga.."

"Ada apa Okaa-san?"

Yukina mengambil nafas sejenak. Beruntung kali ini Sena tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun wanita itu kembali memasang wajah sedih dan sedikit terluka.

"Untuk sekarang, tetaplah berada di sisinya. Dengan adanya Sena di sisinya, Okaa-san yakin maka Seijuurou akan lebih cepat sembuh.."

Sena terdiam. Kata-kata Okaa-sannya memang sangat benar.

"Tentu.. Okaa-san.."

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam kami pada Seijuurou juga ya, dan Okaa-san harap dia cepat sembuh. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, Sena. Sebentar lagi butikmu akan dibuka.."

"Baik. Okaa-san dan Otou-san juga.."

"Ummm! Sampai jumpa sayang.."

Sena mematikan ponselnya. Dia melirik kearah Seijuurou yang masih tertidur.

Sena berjalan kearah Seijuurou sambil tersenyum, dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku pergi sebentar Seijuurou.."

Sena mengambil resep dokter yang diberikan kemarin. Dia masih harus membeli beberapa obat yang ditulis didalam resep. Dan setelah itu dia berencana untuk mengambil gaun yang sudah jadi, lalu cepat pulang dan menemani Seijuurou untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou, Sena-sama.."

Butler baru keluarga Akashi yang umurnya hanya setahun lebih muda dari Sena dan Seijuurou menyapa Sena dan masuk ke kamar mereka berdua dengan sopan. Sena telah memintanya untuk datang kemari agar menjaga Seijuurou yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Ah.. Ohayou."

"Etto.. Ada apa Sena-sama memanggil saya kemari?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli obat Seijuurou dan mengambil gaun yang sudah jadi. Selama aku pergi, bisakah kau mengawasi Seijuurou?"

"Tentu, Sena-sama.."

"Jangan biarkan dia ke toilet sendirian. Dan juga jangan menurutinya jika dia ingin berjalan sendirian. Jangan mengambilkannya papan shogi jika dia memintanya. Ah, yang penting hanya pastikan dia terus istirahat. Kalau dia melawanmu, kau boleh melawannya balik agar dia tetap istirahat.."

"E-eeh.. Baik, Sena-sama.." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar semua kata-kata Sena yang seperti ibunya saja. "Apakah perlu saya siapkan mobilnya Sena-sama? Dan memanggil seseorang untuk mengantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dewasa, dan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jadi, onegaishimasu! Tolong jaga Seijuurou selama aku pergi.."

"Ummm, tentu. Itterasshai, Sena-sama.."

Sena tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia meninggalkan Seijuurou.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sena-sama.."

"Ohayou gozaimasu.."

Dengan ramah dan hangat Sena membalas sapaan pagi dari maid serta butler di rumahnya. Hingga berjalan kearah parkiran mobil dan mulai menstarter mobilnya.

"Pertama membeli obat.. Mengambil gaun.. Apa aku harus membelikan sesuatu untuk Seijuurou?"

Akhirnya Sena setuju dengan rencana akhirnya. Toko Obat - Rumah Penjahit - Supermarket. Hari ini itu adalah tujuannya dan kalau bisa dia ingin segera melakukannya dengan cepat dan segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!"

Sojirou berjalan kearah si kembar. Murka. Emosinya semakin memuncak melihat mereka yang terus bergandengan tangan.

Sena gemetaran. Seijuurou menggengam tangannya agar Sena lebih merasa tenang.

Mata Seijuurou dan sang ayah bertemu. Tetapi Seijuurou memandang tajam pria tua didepannya. Terlihat menantangnya.

"Kalian berdua! Benar-benar!"

Mata Sojirou mendelik marah kearah anak mereka berdua. Sangat marah. Dan juga tatapan kecewa.

"Apa maksud dari perbuatan kalian?!"

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintai Sena."

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Seijuurou. Tamparan yang sangat keras hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

Seijuurou tidak merintih kesakitan. Dia hanya memandang sang pelaku dengan sangat marah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Apa kalian pantas berpelukan dan berciuman seperti itu?!"

Sojirou terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Yukina yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa diam dan menangis. Butler dan maid di rumah itu hanya bisa berbisik-bisik apa yang terjadi dan merasa kasihan dengan si kembar di rumah itu.

"Kau juga Sena! Kenapa membiarkan Seijuurou melakukannya?! Benar-benar.."

Sojirou sudah bersiap akan menampar putrinya kini. Sena pun memejamkan matanya dan pasrah menunggu wajahnya merasakan sakit akibat tamparan yang akan dilakukan oleh Otou-san.

"JANGAN SAKITI SENA!"

Seijuurou menahan tangan Sojirou. Dan lengannya lah yang mendapat pukulan dari telapak tangan Sojirou. Cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bekas merah pada lengan Seijuurou.

"Sei!"

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan begitu, Sena! Apa kalian tidak tau perbuatan kalian benar-benar menjijikkan?!"

Sojirou kemudian memegang keningnya. Merasa bersalah atas dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini hingga kedua anaknya menjadi seperti ini? Apa didikan yang diajarkannya kurang keras?

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dia sudah mulai curiga dengan kedua anaknya. Walau mereka tidak satu sekolah, tetap saja mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kedekatan mereka bisa dibilang terlalu dekat untuk sepasang saudara. Sering pergi bersama saat pulang sekolah dan hari libur, ditambah kelakuan keduanya yang mulai menjadi romantis. Juga didukung oleh beberapa foto yang diambil oleh mata-mata bayarannya.

Dan kejadian barusan, cukup membuktikan pemikirannya dan kecurigaannya selama ini.

Seijuurou berpelukan erat dengan Sena, dan menciumnya lama. Serta dalam. Sampai Sena membesarkan matanya melihat Otou-san dan Okaa-san mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

Dipicu emosi yang sangat besar, Sojirou memecahkan vas besar di kamar kedua anaknya itu. Bahkan hendak mengambil sesuatu untuk menghajar putranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kurang ajar itu. Tidak lupa menampar putrinya dan hendak memarahinya habis-habisan. Tidak memperdulikan banyaknya air mata yang keluar dari mata Sena serta Yukina. Kaca meja rias juga pecah menjadi pelampiasannya yang merasa depresi telah gagal mendidik kedua anaknya. Emosinya semakin membara saat melihat Seijuurou yang duduk dan memeluk Sena. Memeluknya erat, mengelus kepala dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kursi meja belajar diambilnya. Entah ingin menghajar Seijuurou, Sena, atau keduanya.

"Cukup, suamiku! Mereka anak-anakmu!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yukina menahan lengan suaminya. Menariknya hingga akhirnya Sojirou menurunkan kursi itu.

"Justru karena mereka anak-anakku, Yukina! Justru karena mereka anak-anakku! Apa kau tidak keberatan melihat mereka seperti ini?! Melihat kedua anak kembarmu berpacaran, berpelukan, dan berciuman!"

Yukina tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Dan ketika Sojirou kembali bergerak hendak menghajar keduanya, barulah Yukina bertindak.

"Kau bisa membunuh anak-anak kita! Hentikan, Sojirou! Mereka anak-anak kita!" Yukina memeluk kedua anaknya dan melindunginya. Membuat suaminya kini berhenti melakukan tindakannya. Dengan memeluk kedua anaknya seperti itu, Yukina bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Sena. Putrinya itu benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tapi dia yakin, tidak hanya ketakutan saja yang berada didalam diri putrinya sekarang.

"Kau bisa memukulku, tetapi jangan sakiti Sena! Aku yang memaksanya! Memintanya menjadi pacarku! Menciumnya, memeluknya! Kau bisa salahkan aku, sakiti aku tapi jangan pada Sena! Ini semua bukan salahnya!" Ucap Seijuurou lagi. Berusaha melepas Sena dari masalah ini.

"Apa kau mengerti Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sangat mengerti. Aku berpacaran dengan orang yang kucintai. Dan aku telah berjanji untuk terus bersamanya. Aku akan membahagiakannya."

Dan tamparan yang sangat keras kini kembali mendarat lagi di wajah Seijuurou. Sojirou semakin emosi mendengarnya. Anak laki-lakinya bukanlah anak pembangkang, tetapi kini dia berani melawannya?

Karena saudara kembarnya? Kekasihnya?

"Otou-san! Cukup!" Sena maju membelakangi Seijuurou. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Seijuurou yang terus-terusan dibegitukan oleh ayahnya. "Itu bukan salah Seijuurou! Cukup, Otou-san! Ini juga salahku! Kalau saja.. Kalau saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Seijuurou.."

Sena menutup wajahnya dan menangis, sementara Seijuurou menatap wajah Sojirou dengan tatapan benci. Yukina hendak menenangkan Sena. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Badannya membeku. Hatinya sakit melihat ini semua. Melihat kedua anaknya seperti itu, Sena yang menangis, dan kemarahan Sojirou. Yukina merasa keluarganya baru saja hancur. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terus memeluk anaknya itu.

Sojirou memegang kepalanya lagi. "Cukup.. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memisahkan kalian.. Sejauh mungkin! Sebaiknya lupakan dan buang jauh-jauh perasaan menjijikkan yang kalian miliki.. Dan kalian tidak diijinkan bertemu satu sama lain sampai seterusnya.. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian tetap berhubungan satu sama lain."

Sojirou pun keluar dari kamarnya, disusul Yukina yang terlihat jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya. Mereka berdua terlihat kacau. Raut wajah keduanya benar-benar berbeda, tetapi kesedihan tergambar di wajah keduanya. Beberapa pekerja disana tidak berani menyapa kedua tuan dan nyonya besar dari rumah itu. Sojirou tampak menyeramkan sedangkan Yukina terlihat hancur.

Tiba-tiba semua yang dilihat Seijuurou menjadi hitam. Hanya ada Sena dan dirinya.

"Sena.. Maaf.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria tua itu memisahkan kita.."

"Cukup.. Seijuurou.."

"Sena.. Aku.. Aku..."

Semua hitam. Gelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena.."

Butler muda itu hanya memandang iba Seijuurou yang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi di keluarga ini dari cerita maid dan butler yang lain. Sejak tadi dia di sisi Seijuurou, dia sudah mendengar berkali-kali nama Sena disebutnya. Dia juga sangat mengerti jika sifat Seijuurou turut berubah saat Sena kembali datang di rumah ini.

Seijuurou yang biasanya dingin, angkuh, dan cuek terhadap sekitarnya. Ditambah terkadang dirinya yang terlihat rapuh dan sedih saat sendirian.. Mulai menghangat dan terlihat lebih bahagia sejak Sena datang..

Seijuurou benar-benar rapuh tanpa Sena..

"Seijuurou-sama.."

"Sena.."

Seijuurou menaikkan tangannya, ingin menggapai Sena. Dia pun menemukan puncak kepala seseorang. Dan anehnya rambut itu.. Terasa jabrik..

"Sena.. Aku.."

"E-etto.. Seijuurou-sama?"

Dia hanya tersenyum miris melihat Seijuurou. Apakah Seijuurou akan kecewa jika yang ada disampingnya adalah dirinya?

"Sena.."

Seijuurou membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas, kini tangannya sedang ada di atas kepala seorang butler muda yang sedang tersenyum miris dan kebingungan tergambar di wajahnya..

"Hah?"

"O-ohayou gozaimasu.. Seijuurou-sama.."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Sena-sama sedang pergi.."

Seijuurou berusaha kembali ke kesadarannya. Jadi yang barusan itu mimpi?

Mimpi tentang delapan tahun yang lalu. Mimpi yang berkali-kali menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Seijuurou menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Baru saja dia bertindak bodoh didepan butlernya. Dan dapat dipastikan jika dia mendengar Seijuurou mengigau. Tapi biarlah.. Seijuurou sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli jika dia mendengarnya.

"Apa Seijuurou-sama ingin minum air? Atau membutuhkan yang lain?"

"Toilet.."

Dengan segera Seijuurou beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya. Refleks, dia pun menopang badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"Seijuurou-sama ingin ke toilet bukan? Biar saya bantu.."

"Tidak perlu.. Aku bisa sendiri.."

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga saya akan membantu Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou melirik malas kearah butler baru keluarganya itu.

"Kalau aku bilang bisa ya bisa.."

Seijuurou berdiri, dan butler itu langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Ini perintah dari Sena-sama.. Bagaimanapun juga saya harus mengawasi Seijuurou-sama dan membantu Seijuurou-sama berjalan.."

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan..."

"Tidak. Saya akan tetap melakukannya.."

Akhirnya Seijuurou mengalah sambil mendesah malas. Menuruti keinginan butlernya sekali ini saja daripada dia terus bawel. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang berisik saat SMP.

"Apa Seijuurou-sama membutuhkan sesuatu lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak.."

"Baiklah. Saya hanya akan menunggu disini. Kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal katakan saja.."

Seijuurou hanya mendesah malas, kemudian mengambil remote TV yang ada diatas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Karena dilarang keluar dari kamar, Seijuurou hanya bisa memuaskan diri dengan acara televisi yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Itupun dengan waktu yang terbatas karena Sena segera kembali menyuruh Seijuurou untuk beristirahat. Selama itu pun Seijuurou juga sering sekali melihat jam. Butler itu cukup kebingungan dengan kebiasaannya yang melihat jam setiap lima menit. Tetapi setelah mengerti jika Seijuurou menanti kedatangan Sena, dia pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Seijuurou seperti itu.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasaimasen, Sena-sama.."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak ya.. Sei pasti merepotkanmu bukan? Maaf ya.."

"Hoi, kau sendiri yang memberinya perintah untuk memanjakan aku.."

Sena hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Seijuurou. "Ini obatmu yang lain. Dan juga apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak.."

Sena mendesah. Dia seharusnya sudah tau jawaban Seijuurou. Lapar tidak lapar, yang Seijuurou rasakan lambungnya tidak ingin diisi.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan makanan.." Sena mengelus pelan rambut Seijuurou sekaligus tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan lama-lama.."

"Tentu.. Tetapi sebaiknya kau minum obat ini dulu. Tidak masalah walau perutmu kosong.."

Sena membuka bungkus obat dan juga menuangkan air putih dari teko. Kemudian memberikannya pada Seijuurou.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Seijuurou-sama, Sena-sama saya kembali dulu.."

"Umm. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.."

Butler muda itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka dan menutup kembali pintu. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Seijuurou-sama tersenyum begitu tulus dan jujur.."

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali Sei.."

"Aku memang tidak cantik sepertimu, Sena."

Sena tertawa pelan. Kembali melanjutkan menyuapi Seijuurou. "Maksudku bukan begitu.." Sena kembali mengambil sesendok sup tofu kesukaan Seijuurou dan menyodorkannya lagi. "Kau tampak kusut."

"Begitukah?" Seijuurou memegang tangan Sena dan memasukkan sendok yang dipegang Sena kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa barusan kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Begitulah.."

Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh wajah mulus milik Sena dan sesekali memainkan rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang itu. "Mimpi yang sama seperti saat sehari sebelum dirimu pulang kemari.."

Sena tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerti mimpi apa yang Seijuurou dapatkan. "Aku juga memimpikannya.. Sesaat sebelum kembali ke Jepang.. Okaa-san membangunkanku di Paris.." Dan Sena kembali menyodorkan sesendok sup tofu lagi pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou melahapnya. Setelah itu tangannya beralih pada tangan Sena yang masih memegang sendok.

Mereka berdua sama. Sehari sebelum Sena kembali, dirinya memimpikan hal itu juga.

"Tapi.. Sekarang ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kau benar-benar didepanku bukan? Benar-benar berada di Jepang? Berada di dekatku?"

Sena tertawa, kemudian menyentil pelan kening Seijuurou. "Baka.." Kemudian Sena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak habis pikir Seijuurou yang biasanya selalu dewasa dan kukenal selama ini menjadi seperti anak kecil.."

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau benar-benar ada disini, Sena.." Seijuurou memasang wajah sebal pada saudaranya itu. "Karena delapan tahun lalu.. Saat aku bangun tidur.. Kau tidak lagi berada di Jepang.." Dapat disadari jika raut mata Seijuurou yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu, terdapat luka dan kesedihan yang cukup dalam.

"Sei..." Sena hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Seijuurou. Hal yang biasanya Seijuurou lakukan padanya, kini Sena lakukan pada Seijuurou. "Aku disini.."

Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi. Semua hasrat dan keegoisan yang selama ini dipendamnya keluar. Dia kembali memeluk Sena. Membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya seperti delapan tahun lalu. Memeluk gadis yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta.

"S-Sei?"

Perlahan-lahan Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kini beralih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sena.

Hingga mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua..

Membuat jarak bibir mereka semakin mengecil perlahan-lahan..

Dan...

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa kalau diriku sedang sakit.."

Padahal dirinya dan Sena tahu jika penyakitnya sama sekali tidak menular. Seijuurou memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menyesali perbuatannya barusan yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tetapi memang sangat susah baginya untuk menahan semua keinginannya. Setelah delapan tahun Seijuurou menantinya, bagaimana mungkin dia akan diam saja ketika wanita yang dicintainya kini ada didepannya? Tentu saja hasrat ingin memeluk dan menciumnya semakin membesar.

Seijuurou memegang dadanya sendiri. Merasakan betapa kencangnya detakan jantung miliknya sekarang. Dan juga betapa sakitnya menahan semua ini. "Aku minta maaf, Sena.." Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Seijuurou mengatakannya. Selalu berhasil menyembunyikan semua rasa gugupnya.

Sena tahu itu. Seijuurou berusaha menahan dirinya. Berusaha mengekang semua keinginannya untuk mencium Sena. Semuanya dilakukan hanya demi Sena. Mengingat Sena selalu tidak akan bisa bersikap biasa dan tidak akan berhenti memikirkannya setelah mereka berciuman, Seijuurou menahan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin membebani wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya. Kedua kali Seijuurou berusaha menahan dirinya karena wanita didepannya ini. Demi Sena.

Dan hati kecil Sena sedih akan hal itu..

Apakah mereka memang harus seperti ini?

Tidak adakah sedikit kemungkinan untuk mereka bersama?

Karena didalam hati Sena sendiri, masih tersimpan rapi semua perasaannya pada Seijuurou..

Sena masih sangat mencintai Akashi Seijuurou...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Makasih banyak buat smuanya yang baca, review, fav bahkan d follow :') smoga crta ini trus brlanjut hehe ^^**

**Please wait for next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 6**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, a LOOOOOOOOT of OCs, Akashi little OOC in this chap too, etc.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sena duduk di sofa sambil memegang sebuah buku sketsa. Setelah selesai dengan gambar rancangan gaunnya, dia pun mengambil sebuah pensil warna berwarna biru.

Sebelum itu Sena kembali menghapus. Membenarkan gambar itu baru setelah itu mewarnainya. Sesudahnya kembali menghela nafas.

Sena kembali melirik kearah Seijuurou. Memperhatikannya yang sedang istirahat dan tidur dengan pulas, kemudian tersenyum. Mengingat jika hari ini dokter kembali datang dan memasang infus padanya, dan juga Seijuurou yang tidak memuntahkan makanannya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Cepat sembuh, Seijuurou.."

Dirinya juga bersyukur karena hubungannya dengan Seijuurou membaik. Mereka benar-benar kembali seperti delapan tahun lalu. Walaupun terkadang Seijuurou menanyakan sesuatu yang susah dijawab, tetapi Sena tetap dapat melewatinya.

Mendengar suara kecil, Sena langsung menoleh kearah Seijuurou lagi. Mendapati Seijuurou kini terbangun dan berusaha duduk.

"Ah, Sei.." Sena kembali meletakkan buku sketsanya dan berjalan kearah Seijuurou. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sepertinya sedikit membaik.."

"Syukurlah.." Sena tersenyum lega kearah Seijuurou. Dia melirik jam dan mendapati jika sudah jam enam malam. "Ah Seijuurou aku akan membuatkan makan malam. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.."

"Tidak perlu, sudah ada infus.."

"Tidak! Kau butuh makan! Kau harus cepat sembuh!"

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku sembuh, apa kau akan tetap bersikap begini padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau perhatian padaku, menjawab pertanyaanku, dan selalu ada di sisiku.."

Kini giliran Sena yang menghela nafas. Selalu saja begitu. Mungkin sakit yang menyerang Seijuurou kali ini memberi efek samping pada Seijuurou. Menjadikan Seijuurou seperti anak kecil.

"Iya iya, Seijuurou.. Dan sekarang aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Jadi tunggulah.." Sena kembali meninggalkan kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang merasa bosan akhirnya kembali menyalakan TV karena semua hiburannya disita oleh Sena. Dia tidak diperbolehkan bermain shogi, psp, dan juga 3DS nya. Bahkan Seijuurou juga dilarang untuk membaca buku. Yang diperbolehkan Sena hanyalah beristirahat dan menonton TV dalam waktu terbatas.

Seijuurou yakin. Kalau ada Sena disini, dia tidak akan memerlukan semua itu. Hanya dengan memandangi Sena saja, sudah dapat membuat semua rasa bosan serta sakitnya meluap.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou juga tidak tahan dengan penyakitnya. Dia ingin segera sembuh dan kembali bermain basket serta shogi. Juga melakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin sembuh. Berkat ini Sena menjadi benar-benar perhatian padanya. Selalu menjaganya, menyuapinya, meminumkan obat dan juga kembali menemaninya hingga tidur.

Dan juga jika dia tidak sembuh.. Maka pesta pertunangannya yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari tiga minggu lagi juga tidak akan dilakukan? Walaupun masih belum jelas apakah Nanami akan membatalkan pertunangannya atau tidak. Sudah beberapa hari gadis itu tidak muncul mendatanginya. Bahkan menelponnya atau mengiriminya pesan saja tidak.

Yah, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bersyukur si gadis itu berhenti mengganggunya. Dia sudah muak dengannya. Muak dengan semua tingkah lakunya dan perjodohan yang dilakukan tanpa persetujuannya. Seijuurou benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Andai saja aku dan Sena bukan saudara.." Kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir Seijuurou. Harapannya sejak dulu yang terdengar sangat egois.

"Hidoi, Sei..."

Sena berjalan kearah Seijuurou. Sepertinya karena terlalu asyik bergalau ria Seijuurou tidak menyadari kehadiran Sena. "Apa kau berharap aku hanya anak yang ditinggalkan di dalam kardus? Dan diletakkan didepan pintu rumah? Hidooii.."

Sebenarnya Sena mengetahui apa maksud dari Seijuurou, hanya saja dia ingin menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu sih juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Hidooii!" Kalau saja Seijuurou sedang tidak sakit, mungkin Sena sudah melemparinya dengan bantal, bahkan kalau perlu bola basket. Namun cepat-cepat dia menyingkirkan hal itu dari otaknya. "Ayo makan, Sei.."

Sena meletakkan sebentar makanan yang dibawanya. Setelah duduk dengan benar barulah dia mengambil mangkuk itu lagi dan menyuapi Seijuurou.

"Kapan butikmu akan dibuka?"

"Kurasa baru bisa dua bulan lagi.. Setelah semuanya benar-benar siap.. Sekarang saja tempatnya sedang dalam perbaikan dan akan didekorasi.."

"Oh.. Repot juga ya.." Seijuurou kembali melahap makanannya yang menunya tidak diganti sejak dia sakit.

"Mungkin aku harus membeli seribu mawar sebagai hadiah pembukaan?"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, Sei!"

Seijuurou terkekeh. Walaupun terkesan seperti bercanda, tetapi dia serius akan melakukannya. Dia akan memberikan apapun yang terbaik untuk Sena.

"Tidak mungkin hanya aku yang memberi hadiah pembukaan. Pasti akan ada banyak orang yang datang dan memberimu hadiah serta ucapan. Karena itu, aku harus memberi hadiah yang terbaik dari mereka semua.."

Kini Sena lah yang tertawa mendengar semua kata-kata Seijuurou yang terkesan berlebihan itu. Seijuurou benar-benar tidak ingin kalah dengan siapapun. "Kalau Sei datang saat pembukaan saja.. Itu sudah cukup.."

"Aku pasti datang."

"Karena itu, kau harus cepat sembuh. Kau sudah meninggalkan perusahaan selama dua hari.."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah mengurus semua yang diperlukan sampai bulan depan.."

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu hebat Sei.." Dan satu suapan terakhir masuk kedalam mulut Seijuurou dengan sukses.

Setelah selesai makan, Seijuurou kembali membaringkan badannya. "Apa besok kau pergi lagi?"

"Hm? Benar.. Aku harus mulai menyiapkan barang besok.."

Seijuurou kembali mendesah. Itu artinya besok pagi kembali butler mudanya yang akan menemaninya. Yang sebenarnya Seijuurou inginkan untuk berada di sisinya adalah Sena.

"Jangan membuat repot butler kita lagi, Sei.."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tetapi dialah yang memaksa membantu.."

"Justru karena itu Sei.." Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah.

"Boleh aku bermain shogi dengannya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kapan aku boleh bermain shogi?"

"Kalau suhu tubuhmu sudah turun.."

"Bukankah sudah? Tidak sampai 38 derajat bukan?"

"Tidak sampai demammu dibawah 37 derajat! Ah cukup Sei, aku akan meletakkan ini di dapur."

Seijuurou menyeringai setelah itu. Dirinya merasa sedikit puas setelah membuat Sena kesal. Meski dalam keadaan sakit begini, Seijuurou masih saja bisa jahil.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sena menutupi tubuh Seijuurou dengan selimut dan memastikannya hangat.

"Sekarang istirahat.."

"Baik. Tetapi kemarilah, ada yang ingin kuberitahu.."

"Apa itu, Sei?"

"Dekatkan telingamu. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali.."

Didorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sena menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aku.."

Seijuurou menarik wajah Sena dan mencium pipinya.

"Mencintaimu.."

Setelah itu Seijuurou kembali ke posisi tidur semula dan memejamkan matanya, menyeringai puas didalam selimut.

Sena tiba-tiba membeku sejenak sambil menyentuh wajahnya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Seijuurou tadi.

"O... Oyasumi, Sei.."

Sena segera keluar setelah dirinya kembali sadar. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Oyasumi.."

Seijuurou tetap tersenyum puas. Benar-benar puas.

"Rencanaku berjalan dengan baik.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Sei.."

"Mana janjimu?"

"Eh? Janji?"

"Bukankah kau berkata akan memberikan papan shogi ku kembali kalau panasku sudah turun? Sejak tiga hari lalu sudah turun bukan?"

"Masih belum saatnya Sei. Ayo buka mulutmu.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya, aku tidak akan makan."

"Sei! Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil begini? Ini semua kulakukan agar kau sembuh.."

Sena menghela nafas. Tetap berusaha membuka mulut Seijuurou tetapi tidak berhasil. Diam-diam dia sedikit kesal dengan Seijuurou yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan. Aku janji akan mengembalikan papan shogimu.."

"Kalau bola basket?"

"Jika kau sudah sembuh seratus persen.."

Seijuurou mendesah. Dia tetap mempertahankan mulutnya yang tertutup.

"Ayolah Sei.. Kau ingin cepat sembuh kan?"

"Kalau aku sembuh tidak akan ada yang menyuapiku dan memperhatikanku seperti ini.."

"Aku akan meminta tolong pada salah satu maid atau butler untuk menyuapimu dan memperhatikanmu yang seperti anak kecil ketika kau sembuh.." Sena yang lelah mulai menggoda Seijuurou dengan sedikit ejekan. Dia meletakkan sebentar mangkuk bubur yang sia-sia dipegangnya dari tadi dan hanya memegang sendok yang masih terisi penuh.

Dan hal yang dilakukan itu sangat manjur membuat Seijuurou kesal. Terbukti dari Seijuurou yang menatapnya sayu, tapi tajam.

"Aku inginnya kau... Bukan mereka..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan dulu sekarang.. Aku yang menyuapimu, Sei.."

"Bermainlah shogi denganku saat aku sembuh.."

"Tentu. Tetapi kau harus sembuh dulu Sei. Ayo buka mulutmu.."

"Satu lagi. Bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku kalau aku sembuh?"

Sena mengangguk tanpa berpikir. "Akan kukabulkan apapun yang Sei minta.." Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah kesembuhan Seijuurou.

"Janji?"

"Tentu.."

"Kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu barusan?"

"Tidak, Sei.. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta kalau sudah sembuh nanti."

Seijuurou menyeringai kearah Sena. "Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita berkencan setelah aku sembuh..."

Barulah saat itu ekspresi Sena berubah menjadi kaget. Permintaan Seijuurou benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. "E-eehh? S-sei.. Tapi.. I-itu.."

"Katanya kau akan mengabulkan apapun yang Sei minta? Mana janjimu itu tadi, Sena Ojou-sama?"

"Akh... Sei.. Itu.."

Seijuurou terus melirik Sena seraya menunggu jawaban. Dan dia masih tetap menyeringai, karena mengetahui kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus istirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh.."

"Kau janji?"

Seijuurou menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Umm.."

Jari kelingking Sena didekatkannya pada jari kelingking Seijuurou. Mereka pun mengikat jari satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan membuatmu.."

"Menelan seribu jarum bukan? Aku akan menepatinya, Sei.."

"Tidak. Aku akan menciummu seribu kali didepan umum. Didepan Pak tua itu dan Nanami."

"Sei! Baik, baik.. Aku tidak akan melanggar. Tenang saja.. Aku akan pergi kemanapun kau mau.."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Dia pun membuka mulutnya seperti apa yang diminta Sena.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sena-chan? Seijuurou-kun? Apa kalian didalam?"

Mata Sena membesar kaget. Kenapa baru sekarang gadis itu datang? Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak datang dan Sena hampir melupakan keberadaannya.

"Sena.."

Seijuurou menarik tangan Sena dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh di sebelahnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sena erat sambil menahannya dan kemudian menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Kini hanya kepala Seijuurou yang terlihat, sedangkan tubuh Sena sepenuhnya tertutup selimut.

"Aku masuk.. Ojamashimasu.."

Nanami membuka pintu kamar Sena. Dan mendapati Seijuurou yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kondisi tangan diinfus. Meskipun tangan Seijuurou berada didalam selimut, tetapi gadis itu tahu jika sekarang infus itu tertancap di tangan Seijuurou.

"Astaga Seijuurou-kun! Aku memang mendengar jika kau sedang sakit.. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.."

"Jangan terlalu membesar-besarkan. Hanya penyakit ringan.."

Dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti biasanya Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaan Nanami. Sena hanya bisa terus diam dan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Kondisi ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal akibat ulah Seijuurou. Selain itu sebenarnya dia juga sangat enggan mendengar suara Nanami.

"Kenapa kau tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit saja? Dimana Sena-chan? Kenapa kau ada dikamarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Dan untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Sena? Juga ini adalah rumahku, apakah salah aku tidur disini?"

"Hanya saja.. Kenapa dia tidak ada dirumah saat saudaranya sakit.. Apakah dia tidak peduli dengan..."

"Jangan mengatakan yang buruk tentangnya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sena."

Seijuurou menatap Nanami penuh kebencian. Seperti saat dia menatap ayahnya. Membuat Nanami terkejut karena Seijuurou yang selalu berusaha mengontrol emosinya, kini membentaknya hanya karena dia menyebutkan nama saudaranya.

Kecurigaan yang ada didalam diri Nanami pun semakin tumbuh.

"Maaf, Seijuurou-kun.." Nanami berjalan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Seijuurou. Kemudian melirik semangkuk makanan yang masih ada isinya.

"Seijuurou-kun belum makan? Bagaimana kalau aku menyu-"

"Tidak."

"Kau harus makan, Seijuurou-kun!"

"Aku akan makan. Dan aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menyuapiku.."

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun! Kau sedang sakit!"

"Kuulang sekali lagi. Aku akan makan. Dan aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menyuapiku."

Seijuurou melirik Nanami tajam, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun menyuapiku kecuali dirinya.."

Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya pada Sena. Membuat detakan jantung Sena semakin tidak karuan.

"Seijuurou-kun.."

Terlihat dari wajah gadis itu jika dia menahan tangisannya. Bukan ini yang seharusnya dia bicarakan. Dia memiliki tujuannya sendiri untuk datang kemari.

"Tentang orang yang dicintai Seijuurou-kun.. Apakah dia juga mencintai Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu."

"Dan kenapa Seijuurou-kun tidak bertunangan saja dengannya? Kenapa Sojirou Oji-san malah menjodohkanmu denganku?"

"Kau pikir aku mau dijodohkan denganmu? Pria tua itulah yang seenaknya!"

Nanami gemetar. Takut dengan pemuda yang terbaring sakit di depannya, tetapi masih bisa membuatnya bergidik.

"Aku hanya ingin tau.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan... Apa tujuan Sojirou Oji-san.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Jangan ikut campur."

Sakit. Hati Nanami semakin sakit mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou. Apakah sama sekali tidak ada tempat baginya di mata Seijuurou?

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun.. Dan juga tentang pertunangan kita.."

Seijuurou terus memandangi Nanami. Menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu membatalkannya. Aku akan menerima Seijuurou-kun apa adanya, walau kau tidak mencintaiku sekarang. Tetapi mungkin suatu saat, kau akan berpaling padaku?"

Nanami tersenyum miris pada pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Lagipula.. Sejak perjodohan itu.. Kau adalah milikku, Seijuurou-kun.." Kemudian Nanami berdiri, dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Seijuurou-kun. Pesta pertunangan kita akan dilakukan kurang dari dua minggu lagi.. Sampai jumpa.."

Nanami menutup pintu kamar mereka. Setelah itu Seijuurou pun membuka selimutnya.

"Sena?"

Tetap diam. Seijuurou juga tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf kau harus mendengar semua itu.."

Tangan Seijuurou beralih ke wajah Sena. Menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar itu. Memandang sendu gadis yang sedang menangis dan terlihat sangat rapuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkat kerja keras Sena merawat Seijuurou selama dua minggu, kini infus di tangannya sudah di lepas. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja masih membutuhkan istirahat agar Seijuurou benar-benar pulih. Papan shogi sudah boleh diberikan padanya, tetapi itu tidak berlaku pada bola basket.

"Oute.."

"Sei.. Ini sudah kekalahanku yang ketiga.. Apa kau belum puas?"

Desahan lelah terlontar dari bibir Sena. Terlihat jika gadis itu lelah dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang pemain shogi profesional.

"Apa kau mau aku membiarkanmu menang dan mengalah di ronde berikutnya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan kenapa masih ada ronde berikutnya?"

"Karena permainan ini mengasyikan."

"Tidak bagiku yang selalu kau kalahkan."

"Baiklah. Kita beristirahat.."

Sena merapikan papan shogi yang baru saja mereka mainkan, sedangkan Seijuurou langsung membuka tabletnya dan browsing.

"Kau mencari apa Sei?" Penasaran dengan Seijuurou yang tidak biasanya browsing, Sena pun bertanya.

"Mencari lokasi yang bagus.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kencan kita. Kau lupa?"

Mendengar itu wajah Sena mendadak merah. Bukannya dia melupakan janji itu, hanya saja..

"Dimanapun tidak masalah bukan?"

"Benar. Tetapi aku ingin mencari lokasi yang cocok. Dan juga.. Apa kita berdua perlu bermalam di hotel?"

Seijuurou menyeringai mesum kearah Sena. Membuat Sena hampir melempar papan shogi sebelum dia sadar jika benda itu terbuat dari kayu.

"Jangan macam-macam Sei.."

"Kau saja yang berpikir terlalu jauh, Sena.."

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sena-sama.. Sojirou-sama dan Yukina-sama sudah kembali.."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke depan. Tunggu sebentar, Sei.."

Sena berjalan keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Menyambut kedua orangtuanya yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris setelah dua minggu.

"Okaerinasai, Okaa-san, Otou-san.."

"Sena! Bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou?"

"Sudah membaik. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh. Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya.."

Yukina bernafas lega. Tetapi setelah itu dengan cepat dia berjalan kearah kamar putranya.

"Sena.."

"Ada apa Otou-san?"

"Siapa yang merawat ketika Seijuurou sakit?"

Sena terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bukan?"

Tatapan mata Sojirou pada anaknya kini mengerikan. Tatapan orang tua yang kecewa terhadap anaknya. Padahal yang dilakukan Sena hanyalah merawat orang yang sedang sakit. Namun Sena mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari Otou-sannya itu.

"Aku hanya merawatnya, Otou-san.."

"Kuperingatkan. Jika perasaanmu yang dulu itu masih bersarang di hatimu, sebaiknya kau menyerah. Seijuurou sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan juga cepat atau lambat.."

Sena menunggu ayahnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Perasaanya tidak enak.

"Kau juga akan kami jodohkan.."

"Eh?"

Setelah itu Sojirou berjalan meninggalkan Sena dan menyusul Yukina yang pergi ke kamar Seijuurou.

Meninggalkan Sena yang membeku dan merasa tuli seketika

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat smua yang mendukung fic ini dengan mau baca, fave, follow, hingga d review :'):') smoga crita ini akan terus berlanjut :')**

**Please wait for next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoukai no Koi**

**Chapter 7**

**Warn : Incest/Twincest, a LOOOOOOOOT of OCs, Akashi sudah nggak OOC :'), etc.**

**Ps: saya sngaja bikin BAPAK mereka jadi THE BIGGEST VILLAIN karna d manga nya si bapak merintah anaknya jadi serba bagus. KAYAKNYA di crita aslinya bapaknya emg ego gitu sama anaknya :') *maaf kalo salah, ini cuma menurut saya dan imajinasi aja :') karna sebenarnya saya gak pingin ngrusak crita aslinya, tapi gabisa :')***

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi.."

Seijuurou terus menusuk-nusuk pipi Sena. Sesekali memencet hidungnya agar kehabisan oksigen. Tetapi Sena tidak kunjung bangun.

"Sena.."

Berapa kalipun Seijuurou memanggil namanya, tetapi Sena tetap saja tidak kunjung bangun. Seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Seijuurou pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sena, hingga jarak antara wajah mereka mungkin hanya tiga senti. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Sei..."

"Aku disini.."

"Hng?"

Perlahan-lahan Sena membuka matanya.

"UAAA!"

Dengan sigap Sena langsung mendorong wajah Seijuurou. Membuat Seijuurou terjatuh dari ranjang Sena. Padahal Sena baru saja bangun, tetapi dirinya mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat bahkan bisa membuat Seijuurou terjatuh.

"S-Sei! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Habisnya kau tidak kunjung bangun.." Seijuurou mengusap kepalanya yang sempat membentur tanah itu.

"Tapi tidak perlu pakai cara seperti itu! Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti serigala yang akan menerkamku!"

Seijuurou menyentil pelan kening Sena. Kemudian mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. "Sayangnya aku lebih menyeramkan daripada serigala.. Ayo bangun, Onee-san."

Tirai jendela yang tertutup dibuka oleh Seijuurou. Membuat sinar matahari pagi menyinari rambutnya yang merah itu terlihat sedikit oranye.

Bagi Sena pemandangan didepannya seperti sebuah CG spesial otome game. Seijuurou sungguh terlihat sangat tampan walaupun biasanya dia juga tampan. Ditambah dengan kata-kata hangat yang selalu didengarnya saat si surai merah membangunkannya dulu, kini kembali lagi.

"Ohayou, Sena.."

Wajah Sena memerah karenanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mungkin Sena perlu mengabadikan pose Seijuurou yang sangat keren ini. Sayangnya tidak ada kamera yang berada didekatnya. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika dia memotret Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"Fangirling pada adikmu sendiri? Hmphh.." Sindiran Seijuurou mengembalikan Sena pada dunia nyata dan berhenti berfantasi.

"Ti-tidak!"

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. "Bersiap-siaplah.." Diacaknya rambut Sena yang sedikit berantakan itu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Untuk?"

"D-A-T-E" Seijuurou mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sena membesarkan matanya. Benar juga, hari ini adalah hari yang ditentukan oleh Seijuurou untuk kencan mereka! Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Kau pasti lupa bukan?"

Dengan melihat reaksi Sena yang seperti itu, Seijuurou menyindirnya. Lalu dia menghela nafas. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Apa aku saja yang menyiapkanmu?"

"Tidak! Dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang, atau kencan kita akan telat.."

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja.

"Sei, itu kunci mobilku.."

"Aku tau. Aku akan mengendarainya.."

Kunci itu dilemparnya keatas kemudian menangkapnya. Setelah itu Seijuurou keluar dari kamar.

Sena langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Setelah itu membuka lemarinya. Diambilnya beberapa baju, mencobanya, dan mengaca. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan berganti baju yang lain. Hal itu terus dilakukannya hingga stok baju di lemarinya hampir habis.

Sudah sangat lama dia tidak kencan. Dan ini adalah kencan pertamanya setelah delapan tahun. Benar-benar membuatnya gugup dan bingung. Hingga akhirnya Sena berakhir dengan sebuah mini dress simple dan cardigan. Lalu dia juga mengambil sepatu bootsnya dengan tinggi sepuluh senti dari mata kaki serta heels sekitar lima senti.

"Yosh!"

Setelah merasa siap, Sena berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Tetapi begitu melihat sebuah kotak make up yang sudah tidak lama disentuhnya, dia berhenti.

Sena membuka kotaknya. Masih terdapat semua make up nya yang jarang dipakai saat masih di Prancis dulu. Dalam hatinya ada dua sisi yang sedang berteriak. Sisi satunya mengatakan lebih baik memakainya, tetapi sisi satunya tidak.

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika memakai sedikit saja bukan?

Mulailah Sena kembali ke meja riasnya. Memoles make up tipis pada wajah mulusnya itu. Ketika selesai, dia memandangi dirinya sekali lagi didepan cermin. Ada keraguan sejenak dan terpikir untuk menghapus make up nya. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepala dan cepat-cepat keluar.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Sei..."

"Tentu. Tetapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu mudah. Kau membuatku menunggu nyaris dua jam. Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Seijuurou masuk kedalam mobil, dan dengan cepat Sena membuka pintu mobil dan ikut masuk.

"Maaf Sei.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Seijuurou menolehkan wajahnya. Memandangi Sena dengan tatapan agak aneh. Selama beberapa detik dia hanya menatap Sena dengan aneh.

"S-Sei? Kau...marah ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou keluar dari mobil untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian kembali dengan membawa sapu tangannya yang basah.

"Ada apa Se.. Mppphhh!"

Dengan asal-asalan Seijuurou mengelap wajah Sena dengan sapu tangannya yang basah. Terus melakukannya sampai wajah Sena bersih dari make up. Beruntung make up yang digunakan Sena sangat tipis, jadi Seijuurou dapat membersihkannya dengan mudah menggunakan air.

"Sei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan make up untuk bertambah cantik." Sebuah senyuman tulus kembali tersungging di bibir Seijuurou. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat.."

Akibat perlakuan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba menghapus make up nya, Sena hanya bisa membisu selama perjalanan. Dia merasa menyesal karena memakainya. Dan juga hatinya merasa sedikit terhibur karena Seijuurou mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Kita akan kemana, Sei?"

Didorong rasa penasaran serta jauhnya jarak yang mereka lewati akhirnya Sena bertanya. Seijuurou hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman ringan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Oi, Sei!" Sena semakin khawatir ketika Seijuurou mulai membelokkan mobilnya di sebuah gang sempit. Gang yang hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja disana. Kemudian Seijuurou mematikan mesin mobilnya dan memarkirkannya disana.

"Ayo turun.."

"E-eeh?"

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo cepat."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan banyak rasa penasaran Sena turun dari mobil. Sambil terus berpikir apakah Seijuurou akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh?

Mereka terus berjalan lurus di gang sempit itu. Sesekali Sena menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Sei.."

"Nah, kita sampai.."

"Eh?"

Mereka akhirnya dihadapkan dengan sebuah kota yang sangat ramai. Banyak sekali anak-anak sampai orang tua disana. Beberapa orang yang bercosplay juga ikut berlalu lalang.

"Aki...habara..."

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang.."

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Sena dan refleks membuat Sena ikut berjalan.

"Sei.. Bukankah kau mengajakku kencan? Tapi kenapa.."

"Tentu. Kita akan kencan disini.. Kau sudah lama tidak kemari bukan? Pasti berat ya untuk seorang otaku sepertimu.."

Seijuurou menyeringai, kemudian menarik Sena ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai merchandise serta action figure. Sebuah toko yang sempat dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua delapan tahun lalu.

"Belilah yang kau suka.."

"Tapi, Sei.."

Sena merasa tidak enak pada Seijuurou. Hanya dirinya lah yang tertarik pada Anime, Manga, Game, Doujinshi dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan semua itu. Tetapi kenapa Seijuurou malah membawanya kemari? Disamping itu dia juga merasa salah kostum. Jika dia tau mereka akan pergi ke akihabara, maka Sena tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti nyaris pesta itu yang digunakan untuk ke tempat high class.

"Sudah. Pilih saja sesukamu. Hari ini kita akan berbelanja dan bersenang-senang disini."

Sena akhirnya mengangguk. Dan dia menuruti apa yang Seijuurou katakan. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau berbelanja terlalu lama.."

"Tidak akan."

Mulai dari tempat action figure, nendoroid, hingga doujinshi sudah Sena jelajahi. Dia juga sempat mengambil beberapa keychain 3D chibi dari beberapa karakter anime kesukaanya.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba ini?" Seijuurou menunjuk kearah Gachapon yang berjejeran. "Dulu kau suka sekali memainkannya. Dan berteriak kegirangan saat mendapat yang kau inginkan.."

Dengan asal Seijuurou memasukkan koin 100 yen ke sebuah mesin. Memuar tombol dan setelah itu mengambil Gachapon yang didapatkannya. Setelah itu Seijuurou membuka tempat berbentuk bulat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Memandanginya dengan heran.

"Apa ini?"

Sena tertawa melihatnya. Walau dia juga sempat heran apakah Seijuurou tau itu Gachapon untuk karakter anime apa.

"Baka! Untuk apa kau memainkannya? Tetapi kau hebat juga bisa langsung mendapat karakter utamanya. Aku juga akan mencobanya.."

Kini giliran Sena yang mengeluarkan koin 100 yen dan memasukkannya ke mesin itu.

"Ahh! Yang kudapat tidak sebagus punya Sei.."

"Memangnya itu hanya karakter figuran?"

"Hmmmm, semacam itu. Dia hanya guru pedang dari karakter utama ini.."

Sena menunjuk kearah stiker tokoh utama yang terpasang di mesin Gachapon itu. Seijuurou hanya terus memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan tertarik dengan Anime sepertinya.." Seijuurou meletakkan figure mini yang didapatnya ke tangan Sena. "Setelah ini, ke tempat manga dan DVD bukan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Seijuurou mengambil dua buah tas kertas yang ada ditangan Sena. Sena mengangguk setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Tetapi tidak perlu membawakan barangku seperti itu, Sei.. Berikan padaku. Aku ingin membawa hartaku sendiri.."

"Bodoh. Kau bisa jatuh nantinya. Ini baru seperempat yang akan kau bawa.."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku. Ayolah.. Ini pekerjaan laki-laki untuk membawakan barang wanitanya.. Jangan membuat harga diriku hancur membiarkanmu membawanya didepan banyak orang begini." Kembali pemuda merah itu menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya pada Sena. Akhirnya Sena pun berpasrah. Dia sangat mengerti sifat keras kepala pemuda di depannya ini.

Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka di toko manga dan DVD. Seperti yang Seijuurou duga, Sena akan membeli sangat banyak. Sudah delapan tahun dia tidak membeli barang-barang itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menonton dan membaca online lewat internet karena tidak semuanya dapat dia beli di online shop. Akihabara jauh lebih lengkap.

Diam-diam Seijuurou tersenyum melihat Sena bersemangat seperti itu. Sekaligus lega melihat senyuman Sena kembali seperti dulu. Sejak dia kembali pulang, entah kenapa Sena agak murung dan berkali-kali memaksakan senyumannya. Dapat melihat Sena yang tersenyum seperti itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Ah! Ini!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini edisi khusus terbatas.. Kenapa.. Kenapa..."

Melihat Sena yang terus memegang sebuah DVD itu dengan gemetar, Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas malas. Kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke keranjang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Beli saja apa yang kau suka.."

Sena kembali tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Dan kemudian dengan semangat dia berkeliling lagi hingga mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Menjadi sangat boros setelah delapan tahun tidak apa-apa bukan?

"Setelah ini..."

"Toko game bukan?"

Sena mengangguk riang. Mereka berjalan kearah toko game yang dimaksudkan.

"Setelah delapan tahun tidak kemari.. Kenapa banyak sekali game menggiurkan." Sena mengambil beberapa game PS Vita, 3DS serta PC. Sebagian besar dari itu adalah otome game, dan sisanya game fantasy. Seijuurou sendiri heran sejak kapan Sena terobsesi dengan dating simulation seperti ini? Semua game dating simulation yang dipilihnya selalu saja terdapat pria dengan rambut merah jabrik. Apa selama ini Sena berusaha menyamakan pria 2D itu dengan dirinya? Namun meski begitu, Seijuurou tetap menghargai hal kesukaan Sena.

"Beli saja sesukamu.."

"Sebenarnya tujuanku begitu. Tapi kurasa lain kali saja. Uangku tinggal sedikit, dan aku masih harus menyiapkan beberapa keperluan butik.."

"Aku yang bayar."

"Tidak perlu, Sei.. Aku bisa kembali lagi nanti setelah mendapat uang lagi.."

Seijuurou hanya memandang Sena malas dan mendesah setelahnya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Beli saja apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak perlu.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau akan kubeli semua barang di toko ini.."

Mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou, Sena kembali menyerah. Dia sudah mengenal Seijuurou sejak dulu karena itu Sena mengerti jika pria itu mengatakan hal seperti tadi, maka Seijuurou akan serius. Akhirnya dia menuruti Seijuurou dan mengambil apa yang diinginkannya.

"Maaf Sei.. Akan kuganti nanti. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau kau sampai membelikanku begini.."

"Baiklah. Tetapi kau tidak perlu menggantinya dengan uang."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Berkencanlah lagi denganku kapan-kapan.."

Untuk sejenak Sena berpikir apakah dia harus menyetujuinya atau tidak. Tetapi melihat barang-barang yang dibelinya, Sena pun mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak boleh berhutang pada siapapun, termasuk Seijuurou. "Tentu Sei.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Ke cafe?"

"Butler cafe!"

Seijuurou hanya melirik Sena dengan pandangan sedikit sinis. "Kau akan melirik butler-butler bercosplay disana bukan? Lalu berfangirling sendiri? Kalau begitu tidak, kau akan membuatku cemburu. Kita ke maid cafe saja.."

"Kalau itu kau yang akan melirik maid disana, Sei!"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah melirik gadis lain, selain mantan pacarku yang pertama.." Seijuurou tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan Sena untuk menuju maid cafe.

Wajah Sena kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

**'Aku tidak akan pernah melirik gadis lain, selain mantan pacarku yang pertama..'**

Kalimat Seijuurou terus berputar dalam otaknya. Sena tidak dapat memungkiri jika dia juga senang dengan kata-kata Seijuurou. Walaupun dia tau apa yang ada dipikirannya benar-benar salah.

"Okaerinasaimasen, Ojou-sama, Goshujin-sama!"

Mereka berdua memilih tempat agak terpojok. Sena pun menghela nafas lega setelah berbelanja cukup lama dan membawa barang-barang berat.

"Silahkan, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama." Seorang maid memberikan dua buku menu pada mereka.

"Jaa.. Omurice saja.. Kau ingin apa, Sei?"

"Sama denganmu.."

"Baiklah, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama. Ingin ditulis apa diatasnya?"

"Terserah saja.."

"Baiklah, Ojou-sama. Kalau Goshujin-sama?"

"Sena."

"Sena? Baiklah, Goshujin-sama. Mohon tunggu sebentar.." Setelah mendapat pesanan mereka, maid itu pergi.

Sena memilih untuk membiarkan Seijuurou kali ini. Seijuurou memang selalu seenaknya, bahkan memilih namanya untuk dituliskan diatas omu rice. Walau sebenarnya Sena tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Sei.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu.."

"Kenapa.. Kau membawaku kemari? Karena kupikir kau mengajakku kencan.. Jadi kau akan membawaku ke tempat... Tempat yang.."

"Lebih romantis? Indah?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu juga.."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan, kemudian dia memandang lurus kakak kembarnya.

"Karena kalau disini.. Aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum.."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dan senang dengan membeli barang-barang itu bukan? Melihatmu senang seperti itu, cukup untuk membuat kencan kita menyenangkan.."

"Sei.."

Sena tersenyum tulus pada Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih banyak. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.."

Seijuurou membalas senyuman Sena itu. Mereka juga sedikit bernostalgia. Delapan tahun lalu mereka juga sering ke tempat ini. Seijuurou menemani Sena belanja, dan akhirnya Sena akan mentraktirnya di cafe.

"Kau tersenyum seperti dulu.."

"Eh?"

Tangan kanan Seijuurou segera diulurkannya untuk menyentuh wajah mulus milik Sena. Memandangnya sambil tersenyum untuk beberapa waktu. Wajah Sena adalah wajah yang benar-benar sempurna di matanya. Wajah yang sejak dulu sukses membuat hatinya bisa berdebar-debar hanya karena memandangnya.

"Maaf menunggu, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama. Silahkan menikmati.."

Sena sedikit tertegun melihat omu rice yang dipesannya. Tidak ada tulisan, tetapi ada dua buah simbol yang membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Hahaha.. Maid itu benar-benar mengerti ya.. Itadakimasu.."

Seijuurou meledek omu rice milik Sena. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya meledek, dia juga berterima kasih pada maid yang menuliskannya.

Simbol panah kearah atas dan sebuah hati.

Panah yang menunjuk kearah Seijuurou, membuat omu rice seakan-akan berkata jika Sena mencintai pemuda di depannya. Meskipun sebenarnya pesan dari omu rice itu sangat tepat.

"Giliranku yang bertanya.."

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi desainer pakaian? Yang kutau kemampuanmu bukan hanya itu saja. Kau bisa menggambar manga, melukis cat minyak.." Seijuurou meletakkan sejenak sendoknya. "Dan juga.. Cita-citamu yang sebenarnya bukanlah desainer.."

"Entahlah... Karena mendesain pakaian itu menyenangkan?"

"Apa itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menggambar manga? Dulu kau suka sekali menggambar manga.. Dan juga.. Itulah cita-citamu yang sebenarnya kan?"

Kata-kata Seijuurou barusan membuat Sena diam. Seijuurou mengingatnya, dan kata-katanya sangat benar.

Mimpi Sena sebenarnya sejak dulu, adalah menjadi seorang mangaka. Mimpi yang harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam dan dilupakannya.

"Begitulah. Tetapi itu dulu, Sei.. Sekarang kurasa aku akan fokus dalam mendesain pakaian saja. Lagipula.. Mendesain pakaian juga menyenangkan.." Jawab Sena sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Oh begitu.." Seijuurou kembali melahap omu rice nya. "Seperti saat kita masih sepuluh tahun dan kau merancang gaun pernikahan kita?"

Sena membesarkan matanya. Apakah Seijuurou masih mengingatnya?

Memang saat itu mereka masih kecil. Namun perasaan cinta sudah mulai tumbuh didalam diri mereka.

Dan karena Seijuurou pernah mengatakan dia akan menikahi Sena, maka Sena membuat sebuah desain baju pernikahan mereka di masa depan.

"Mungkin...?"

Sena hanya tersenyum miris menjawabnya. Berkat kata-kata Seijuurou, dia kembali mengingat rancangan gaun pernikahan yang dibuatnya dulu. Ibu mereka hanya tersenyum dan mendukungnya. Menganggap anak-anaknya masih polos.

"Tetapi ini bukan cita-citamu yang sebenarnya, Sena. Pak tua itu-"

"Are? Sei-chan?"

Kata-kata Seijuurou barusan dipotong oleh suara dari seorang pria dewasa yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah meja mereka. Pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah cantik. "Reo?"

"Uaa! Aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa... Kau sudah menjadi OTAKU?! Apa kini kau mengakui betapa hebatnya karakter 2D yang dulu aku dan Kotarou dambakan? Apa kau juga sudah mulai tertarik dengan berbagai karakter moe didalam light novel seperti Mayuzumi?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Reo menoleh kearah Sena.

"Ohh.. Kencan ya~~?"

Sena yang mendengar itu hampir memuntahkan makanannya.

"E-eh? Itu.. Aku..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sendirian, Reo?"

"Begitulah. Awalnya aku dan Kotarou mau kemari bersama-sama, tetapi mendadak dia sakit. Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sei-chan dan pacarnya Sei-chan!" Reo mulai pergi menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sena kembali menghela nafas. "Dia jadi salah paham.."

"Tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula sekarang kita sedang kencan. Jika sedang kencan, itu berarti dengan pacar bukan?"

"Hhhh.. Terserahlah.. Dan siapa tadi itu? Memanggilmu Sei-chan.. Pffftt."

"Mibuchi Reo. Senpai saat aku bersekolah di Rakuzan. Dan juga, kita satu klub.."

"Eehh? Kau benar-benar tidak sopan memanggilnya dengan 'Reo' begitu saja.. Dan juga, kau masuk SMA Rakuzan? Kalau tidak salah, itu di Kyoto?"

"Bukankah dia sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh 'Sei-chan' itu? Rakuzan memang di Kyoto, Sena.."

"Hee.. Kukira kau akan melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo.. Itu berarti Rumah Cabang di Kyoto kau tempati dulu?"

"Aku memang tinggal disana. Terpisah dari si pak tua itu serta Okaa-san. Walau aku terpaksa menginap saat pertandingan Inter-High dan Winter cup.."

"Hooo.. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sei meninggalkan Tokyo.."

"Mana mungkin aku terus menetap di Kyoto setelah kau pergi? Terlalu menyakitkan. Mengingat saat-saat kau pergi, aku pun jadi tidak ingin tinggal disana."

Mendadak wajah Sena menjadi murung. Dia menghentikan makannya sebentar dan memandang lurus kearah Seijuurou.

"Maaf, Sei.."

"Bukan salahmu, itu semua salah si pria tua itu.."

Sena hanya mendesah. Memang beginilah Seijuurou. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalakannya yang membenci orang dengan sebutan 'Pria Tua' itu.

"Sena.."

"Ada apa Sei?"

"Setelah ini, tidak apa-apa kalau pergi ke suatu tempat lagi?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan.."

"Baguslah.. Setelah ini kita pergi kesana.."

Seijuurou mengecek sebentar ponselnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan uang dan meletakannya diatas meja. Membayar makanannya dan Sena.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berdiri dan keluar dari maid cafe itu. Kembali ke gang sempit tempat dimana Seijuurou memarkirkan mobil. Meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak dan setelah itu Seijuurou kembali menyetir.

Sena mengambil salah satu manga yang baru di belinya dan membuka plastiknya, lalu membacanya. Membuat Seijuurou tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sena yang seperti itu.

"Kalau kau membaca di tempat gelap, matamu bisa rusak.."

"Ini tidak terlalu gelap."

"Sudah hampir malam.."

Sena mengangguk dan meneruskan membaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei.." Sena menoleh kepada Seijuurou yang sedang menyetir itu. " Tetapi hari ini benar-benar panjang ya.." Katanya lagi. Seperti tidak ingin jika hari itu berakhir.

"Benar. Dan kuharap hari ini tidak akan berakhir.."

Sena hanya tersenyum kearah Seijuurou. Kembali membaca manganya dan tetap tersenyum. Dia juga berharap hari ini tidak akan berakhir. Bisa bersama dengan Seijuurou seperti ini membuatnya lebih dari bahagia.

"Kita sampai.." Seijuurou mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Ayo turun.."

"U-umm!"

Sena hanya turun dan memandang sekitar. Hanya terdapat beberapa pohon dan danau disini. Dan tempat ini juga sangat sepi.

Seijuurou membuka bagasi mobil sebentar lalu menutupnya. Menekan tombol alarm mobil lalu berjalan kearah Sena.

"Sei.. Itu apa?" Sena menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak dengan ukuran agak besar yang dibawa oleh Seijuurou.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti.." Seijuurou kembali menggandeng tangan Sena dan berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang lainnya disana. Hanya terdapat pohon, batu, dan danau.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah tempat yang lebih mirip dengan tempat berteduh. Seijuurou duduk dan melihat sekeliling. "Pemandangannya indah dari sini bukan?"

"Benar. Tetapi, kenapa kau bisa tau ada tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hebat bukan? Kemarilah.."

Setelah mengisyaratkan Sena untuk duduk, Sena berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sena.."

"Ada apa Sei?"

Seijuurou memandang wajah Sena dengan sedikit sendu. "Apa.. Aku berubah?"

"Eh? Maksudmu..."

"Apa aku bukan Seijuurou seperti delapan tahun lalu?"

Sena terdiam. Memandang wajah Seijuurou dengan sedikit bingung.

Berubah.. Katanya?

Seijuurou memang berubah..

Dulunya seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dan sabar. Selalu bijaksana dalam bertindak, selalu berusaha keras walau dirinya sudah hebat, dan juga tidak pernah menyerah. Seorang pemuda yang diberkati oleh berbagai macam talenta serta sifat baik.

Tetapi terkadang, Seijuurou seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda. Mata yang biasanya hangat itu, akan berubah menjadi dingin di waktu tertentu. Wajah kalemnya itu, bisa berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan menusuk terkadang.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Semua sifat itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Seijuurou. Dirinya akan selalu hangat pada Sena, Okaa-sannya dan beberapa orang tertentu. Namun dingin terhadap orang lain, terutama Otou-sannya.

"Aku berharap jika aku tetaplah sama seperti delapan tahun lalu.. Aku tidak ingin.. Jika kau menganggapku berubah.."

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Sena. Meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri. Membiarkan Sena bisa merasakan detakan yang sangat kencang dari dalam sana. Detakan jantung yang begitu farmiliar dan Sena ingat. "Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya.. Perasaan didalam sini tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.."

"Sei..." Sena tersenyum pahit mendengar semua perkataan Seijuurou. Dia mengerti dengan jelas. Perasaan Seijuurou masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Seijuurou benar-benar terluka...

"Kau tetaplah Seijuurou yang kukenal seperti delapan tahun lalu. Adik kembarku Sei yang selalu kusayang!" Jawabnya sambil memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada Seijuurou.

"Sena.." Seijuurou tersenyum. Mungkin perasaannya sedikit membaik setelah mendengar kata-kata Sena tadi. Tetapi... Apa sekarang Sena hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kembarnya? Seijuurou hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu sang pencipta, sudah pasti mereka akan bertanya kepadaNya. Mengapa takdir yang mengikat mereka begitu kejam? Mengapa mereka harus terikat oleh darah yang sama? Mengapa Dia membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta seperti ini? Mengapa perasaan mereka harus terlarang seperti ini?

Takdir yang sangat kejam ini membuat mereka berdua terluka. Sangat terluka..

"Tiga hari lagi pesta pertunanganku dengan si Nanami itu akan dilaksanakan.."

"Aku... Tau..."

"Kau tau bukan aku tidak mencintainya?"

Sena hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan ini.."

Sebuah kotak besar yang sejak tadi diberikan pada Seijuurou akhirnya diberikan pada Sena.

"Untukku?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Bukalah."

Sena membukanya perlahan-lahan. Dan mendapati jika kotak itu berisi sebuah gaun. Gaun yang sangat indah berwarna putih.

"Ini..."

"Baju yang paling bagus aku lihat saat menemani Nanami mencari gaun untuk pesta pertunangan nanti.."

"Eh?"

"Karena aku terus memandangi gaun ini, Nanami sempat memilihnya dan akan membelinya. Tetapi aku tidak mengijinkannya dan memilih gaun lain secara acak. Bodohnya dia setuju saja dengan pilihanku.."

Seijuurou mendesah. Setiap kali dia menyebut nama Nanami, dia merasa sedikit kesal. Dia juga menyadari jika Sena akan menjadi sedikit canggung kalau mereka membicarakan tentang Nanami. Tetapi kali ini Seijuurou harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Memang itu bukan gaun yang paling mahal saat itu.. Tetapi kurasa.. Itu adalah gaun yang paling cantik jika kau pakai.."

"Sei..."

Seijuurou memeluk Sena secara tiba-tiba.

"Se-Sei.."

"Ijinkan aku untuk memelukmu."

Sena terdiam. Dia hanya membiarkan Seijuurou terus memeluknya. Merasakan betapa hangat dan nyamannya pelukan Seijuurou. Merasakan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Seijuurou yang memeluknya.

Seijuurou mengendurkan pelukannya. Kini mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sena.

"Sena.."

"S-Sei.."

Dan akhirnya Seijuurou kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Sena. Mempertahankan ciuman itu sedikit lama. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Keinginan untuk mencium gadis didepannya sudah tidak dapat dipendamnya lagi. Seijuurou mengeluarkan semuanya. Merasakan betapa manisnya sepasang bibir mungil milik Sena. Menciumnya dengan segala perasaan yang dimilikinya. Cinta yang dimilikinya.

Otak Sena terus berteriak bahwa ini salah. Mereka tidak boleh begini. Tetapi dirinya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Seijuurou sudah terlalu lama menahan semuanya. Dia juga sangat merindukan ciuman Seijuurou. Membuat dirinya merasa lebih tenang. Sena tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kali ini bukan air mata sedih, namun sebaliknya.

Apa tidak apa-apa.. Hari ini mereka kembali seperti dulu? Untuk hari ini saja...

Seijuurou melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tersenyum tipis kemudian menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sena. "Jangan menangis.."

"Ma-maaf.."

Seijuurou membelai pelan kepala Sena. Menyandarkannya di pundaknya. Terus mengelus surai coklat muda itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Oh ya.."

Seijuurou merogoh kantong celananya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil

Membuka kotaknya dan menunjukkannya pada Sena.

"Sei.. Ini.."

"Cincin pasangan.."

"Punyamu.. Dan Nanami?"

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengambil salah satu cincin dan tangan kanan Sena.

"Ini untukmu.. Dan untukku.."

"Eh?"

Tentu saja Sena terkejut. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijuurou? Cincin itu untuknya? Apa dia ingin melamar Sena? Bukankah Seijuurou seharusnya bertunangan dengan Nanami? Tapi kenapa..?

Seijuurou kembali menunjukkan seringai andalannya yang hari ini lebih terlihat menyakitkan. Memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sena.

"Aku membelinya sepasang. Dan milik Nanami, kubelikan yang mirip saja agar terlihat seperti pasangan. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku berhasil membodohinya."

"Hidoi, Sei.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya karena Sena benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia terkejut, senang, sekaligus sedih dengan hal itu. Tetapi Sena harus menganggapnya sebagai hadiah biasa dari Seijuurou. Tanda bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mencintainya dan bertunangan dengannya hanya karena si Pak tua itu menjodohkanku.."

Sena tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit dan memandangi cincin itu. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia bahagia karena Seijuurou tetap lebih mencintainya. Tetapi, apakah Seijuurou juga bisa berbahagia?

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kau bahagia, Sei.."

"Begitukah?"

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Sena diatas pangkuannya.

"Sena.. Bolehkah..."

"Hng?"

Seijuurou kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena. Wajah Sena kembali memerah.

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Seijuurou..

Otaknya kembali berperang. Ini hal yang jelas salah, Sena harus menolaknya. Hal tabu yang baru saja mereka lakukan akan terulang kembali. Jika dia menyetujuinya, maka sama saja dia akan memberikan harapan lagi pada Seijuurou. Sebesar apapun Sena mencintainya, dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Ini sama saja dengan menyetujuinya untuk melawan Otou-san.

Tetapi Sena berpikir. Apa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya? Terakhir kali sebelum Seijuurou menjadi milik Nanami? Terakhir kalinya merasakan betapa nyamannya ciuman dari Seijuurou?

Akhirnya dia mengangguk...

Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Mereka membiarkannya lebih lama dari yang tadi. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepasnya setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sena.. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku...juga..."

Keduanya tersenyum. Mungkin hanya disaat-saat inilah mereka dapat bersama seperti ini. Dan mungkin, untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

**Drrrt drrrt.**

Sena mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Okaa-san?"

Dia menoleh sejenak pada Seijuurou, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?"

"Sena, kau dimana sayang? Kenapa sejak tadi belum pulang? Ini sudah malam.."

"E-eeh.. Itu.."

"Apa Seijuurou bersamamu?"

Sena terdiam sebentar. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

"I...ya..."

"Bisakah kalian pulang sekarang? Semua menunggu kalian.."

"Baiklah, Okaa-san.."

Sena mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Kita harus pulang.. Okaa-san yang memintanya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Seijuurou merasa ada yang aneh. Biasanya Yukina tidak akan mengusik mereka. Bahkan terlihat jika Okaa-san mereka sama sekali tidak melarang hubungan mereka. Walau terkadang melihat mereka dengan raut sedih. Segera Seijuurou mengajak Sena kembali ke mobilnya dan langsung pulang.

"Tadaima.."

Sena membuka pintu utama mereka yang cukup besar. Dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapatkan kedua orang tuanya beserta Nanami duduk di ruang tamu.

"Darimana saja kalian berdua?" Sojirou memandang tajam kedua anaknya. Terlihat wajahnya kini sangat marah.

Seijuurou memandang malas pria tua yang sedang duduk itu. "Akihabara."

"Dan apakah kalian harus pergi berdua? Seijuurou, bukankah hari ini Nanami memintamu untuk pergi dengannya?"

Ucapan Sojirou sukses membuat Sena langsung menoleh pada Seijuurou heran.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak bisa? Aku sudah berjanji pada Sena terlebih dahulu."

"Seijuurou! Nanami akan segera menjadi tunanganmu!"

"Lalu?"

Pria separuh baya itu kini sangat marah. Dia sangat mengerti jika putranya memang melakukan apa yang dia suka. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menerima kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Dan Sena! Apa kau tidak bisa pergi ke Akihabara sendiri? Kenapa harus mengajak Seijuurou?!"

"Aku yang mengajak Sena. Jangan salahkan dia!"

Anak dan Ayah itu mulai mengibarkan bendera perang. Sena hanya bisa berdiam diri di sebelah Seijuurou tanpa melakukan apapun walau sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah. Yukina memandang kedua anaknya sedih, dan dia juga ingin menghentikan suaminya kalau bisa. Sementara Nanami memandang heran kedua anak kembar itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan? Kalau begitu, aku dan Sena permisi dulu. Kita sangat lelah seharian berkeliling di Akihabara. Oyasuminasai."

Seijuurou menarik tangan Sena berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menju kamar mereka. Melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya seperti itu, Sojirou langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Seijuurou! Hentikan sikapmu itu!"

"Biarkan mereka, Sojirou! Mereka lelah.."

"Tetapi kelakuan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Mereka hanya belanja di Akihabara saja bukan?"

Kali ini Yukina berhasil menghentikan suaminya yang sedang emosi. Meski kemarahan masih bersarang di otak Sojirou. Mungkin keberadaan Nanami membuat suaminya dapat menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"O-Oji-san.. Oba-san.. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Nanami-san?"

"Sebenarnya.. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

Yukina hanya menunduk sedih mendengarnya, dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa ini saatnya untuk menceritakannya padamu.."

"Eh? So-Sojirou?"

"Nanami-san akan segera menjadi salah satu keluarga kita, Yukina. Dia berhak mengetahuinya."

Nanami semakin penasaran. Firasatnya yang selalu mengatakan jika ada yang tidak beres diantara Seijuurou dan Sena memang benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Chapter slanjut2nya bakal fuuuuuuuuuulllllllll of FLASHBACK jaman mereka SMP dulu hingga terpisahkan x')**

**Saya mengucapkan baaanyaaakk terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca :') mereview :') bahkan follow :') hingga fave :') bener2 senang dan terharu biru saya :')**

**Smoga crita ini trus berlanjut :'D**

**Please wait for next Chapter ^^ **


End file.
